Curiosité quand tu nous tiens
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Foi de Penguin, on ne l'y reprendra plus ! De tous les foutus pirates présents sur l'île, il a fallu qu'il se mette à dos le plus psychopathe d'entre eux. Putain de karma! [Yaoi&Lemon]
1. Face à face foireux

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Eiichiro Oda!

**Rating : **M

**Genre**** :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, et un zeste d'humour pour relever le tout!

**Nda ****: **Bonjour à toutes (et peut-être à tous s'il y en a), me voici avec un nouveau projet sur un pairing peu commun. À mon grand étonnement, le couple Penguin/Killer n'est pas très représenté sur le fandom français, alors qu'il est largement exploité par nos amis anglophones. En fait, je ne pense pas en avoir déjà vu un ici... Du coup, j'inaugure? Peut-être bien.

Cela étant dit, je préviens que je n'ai jamais traité Killer, à l'inverse de Penguin, donc s'il vous parait OOC, je vous remercierai de me le faire remarquer afin que je puisse rectifier le tir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sur l'île printanière d'Estranho, connue pour son marché et ses étrangetés en tout genre, le temps était au jeu pour les marmots et à la sieste pour les adultes. Au port principal de la ville, les pirates de passage en profitaient pour se ravitailler ou pour faire la cour avec plus ou moins de classe aux demoiselles de l'île - quand ils ne passaient par leur temps dans des bars. Même si les deux étaient aisément compatibles.

Les mains derrière la nuque, Penguin flânait sur la place du marché, regardant distraitement les étals sans vraiment les voir. Ils étaient arrivés ce matin, le capitaine leur avait donné quartier libre pour le restant de l'après-midi et, une fois n'est pas coutume, le navigateur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait refusé l'invitation de Shachi lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé d'aller voir de jolies demoiselles, préférant explorer la ville dans ses moindres recoins. Sa curiosité naturelle avait pris le pas sur son désir personnel. Cela lui arrivait, de temps en temps.

Il y avait de tout sur le marché, aussi bien des objets utiles qu'insolites. Du licol pour Roi des mers – sérieusement? - au kit d'entretien pour escargophone. Le navigateur soupira, désabusé. Dire qu'il y avait des preneurs pour ce genre d'objets… Quoi que, le kit d'entretien, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais alors le licol… Avec un cheval, ce n'était déjà pas une mince affaire…

« Jeune homme, venez voir mes escargots de proie. Ils finissent toujours par avoir leur cible!

\- Eh! Monseigneur, regardez comme ils sont beaux mes tapis. Vous pouvez même voler avec! »

Penguin roula des yeux. Que ne fallait-il pas entendre… Voyageant d'un étal à un autre, son regard fut soudainement attiré par une tache jaune. Là-bas, à quelques mètres près de l'étal d'un forgeron, Killer, le second de l'équipage du Kidd, conversait avec un marchand. Le navigateur haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, Eustass Kidd était aussi sur l'île.

« C'est le cap'taine qui va être content… »

Sans se douter qu'il était observé, la supernova récupéra un objet que Penguin identifia comme une des étranges armes de pugilat que le pirate traînait partout avec lui, puis celui-ci se mit en route, poursuivant son chemin dans l'une des artères principales. Le Heart eut alors le loisir de constater à quel point Killer était craint : les gens s'écartaient sur son passage et déviaient leur regard sur les étals, découvrant un soudain intérêt pour les objets entreposés, aussi étranges soient-ils.

À l'inverse des autres, Penguin n'était nullement impressionné. Il lui emboîta le pas, curieux de savoir où le pirate se rendait. Il n'avait rien à faire dans l'immédiat alors autant satisfaire sa curiosité. Et honnêtement, si le Heart avait pris le temps de réfléchir, il se serait rendu compte que pister le bras droit du rookie numéro un - chose qu'il évitait de dire en présence du chirurgien - n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Mais la plupart des pirates étaient comme ça : friand du danger. Et malheureusement, Penguin en faisait partie.

En pleine filature, il se stoppa lorsque Killer s'arrêta à un second étal; le stand comportait quantité de miroirs de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles imaginables. La supernova se pencha et observa son reflet dans l'une des glaces. Le navigateur haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Que pouvait-il bien regarder comme ça? Son brushing? Il ne devait pas voir grand-chose avec sa passoire sur la tête…

Soudain, aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était arrêtée, sa cible reprit son chemin, s'engouffrant brusquement dans une rue adjacente. Penguin pressa le pas pour ne pas perdre le pirate de vue.

Trop concentré - ou pas assez attentif -, le navigateur ne remarqua pas que Killer s'écartait délibérément des avenues agitées et empruntait des petites ruelles à l'abri des regards. Lorsque le brouhaha du marché devint un son ténu assourdi par les murs épais des habitations, le massacreur s'arrêta net.

À ce moment-là, Penguin comprit que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

« Alors, t'es quoi, toi ? Un chasseur de primes ? »

Dans un crissement métallique à faire froid dans le dos, Killer se retourna, présentant ses lames d'un air menaçant.

« J'apprécie pas qu'on me file. Je m'en serais pas rendu compte si j'avais pas vu ton reflet dans le miroir. »

Le Heart se baffa mentalement. Dans le genre discret, on faisait mieux. La supernova le fixa quelques instants, puis son regard s'attarda sur le Jolly Roger qui ornait la combinaison blanche de Penguin.

« Nan, t'es pas un chasseur… T'es de la bande à ce psychopathe de Trafalguar. »

Penguin tiqua. Venant d'un équipage aussi peu honorable que celui de Kidd, et certainement pas plus sain d'esprit, la remarque avait de quoi vexer. Et puis, le capitaine n'était pas aussi dérangé. Enfin, peut-être juste un peu… Mais le qualificatif n'en restait pas moins désobligeant. Piqué au vif, atteint dans sa dignité - personne n'insulte le chirurgien impunément -, Penguin répliqua dans la seconde, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

« Tu peux bien parler, Barbie! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la ruelle, où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Quand le navigateur se rendit compte de sa bourde, et surtout à _qui_ elle était adressée, c'est-à-dire un pirate qui avait découpé assez de civils, pirates et marines pour mériter le surnom de _massacreur_, il jura tout bas. La prochaine fois, il tournerait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche… Non mieux : il se tairait et décamperait, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

Malgré le casque qui dissimulait son visage, Penguin perçu parfaitement l'aura dangereuse qui se dégageait de Killer. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que le rookie n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la boutade. Ce dernier exhalait de colère par tous les trous de son masque - le navigateur s'étonna de ne pas apercevoir des ronds de fumée.

Une colère froide et contenue, la pire de toutes.

« J'espère que tu cours vite. »

Ouille. La menace sous-jacente eut de quoi apeurer Penguin. Le cœur battant la chamade, il couina et fit la chose la plus sensée de cette journée : prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de courage, et il en aurait encore moins face à un adversaire qu'il ne pouvait pas battre, surtout si celui-ci était déterminé à le transformer en pâté.

_Putain de karma! S'il y a bien un foutu mec sur toute cette foutue île qu'il ne faut pas se mettre à dos, c'est bien le second d'Eustass Kidd!_

Penguin courut comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, zigzaguant entre les débris qui encombraient les ruelles. À aucun moment il n'osa se retourner pour vérifier si Killer était toujours derrière lui. Il bifurqua à gauche, puis à droite, empruntant les rues un peu au hasard, et au petit bonheur la chance, ne sachant quelle direction prendre. Il pouvait seulement se fier aux sons venant du grand marché pour se repérer dans le dédale.

Quand il n'entendit plus le _tac, tac _régulier des talonnettes frappant furieusement les pavés, Penguin s'autorisa une brève pause pour reprendre son souffle. Les jambes flageolantes, il s'adossa à un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue et apprécia la fraîcheur de la pierre sous ses doigts. En nage sous sa combinaison, Penguin souffrait terriblement de la chaleur - le soleil tapait durement. Une petite brise aurait été plus que bienvenue, mais il n'y avait pas un souffle aujourd'hui.

Alors que son cœur reprenait lentement un rythme normal, une ombre cacha le soleil l'espace de quelques secondes. Penguin leva la tête, yeux plissés. Une masse tombait droit sur lui! Il eut le réflexe salvateur de se baisser avant de sentir une lame lui frôler la joue dangereusement.

C'était Killer!

Dans un tourbillon de boucles blondes, le massacreur profita de l'élan de sa frappe pour tourner sur lui-même et atteindre les côtes de son adversaire. Mais Penguin fut plus leste. Il sauta sur le côté avec la souplesse d'un gymnaste, se rattrapa sur ses mains et effectua une pirouette avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Les mains levées, en appui sur un seul pied, il attendait déjà la prochaine offensive.

« Ne crois pas que tu peux m'semer aussi facilement, l'invectiva Killer.

\- Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé! » couina Penguin en parant un coup transversal.

Le Heart doutait que cela adoucisse les mœurs du massacreur maintenant qu'il était en mode « J'bute tout ce qui bouge ».

« J'en ai envoyé par le fond pour moins que ça!

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde! » glapit le navigateur en évitant une des faucilles.

Avec ces lames au bout des bras, Killer avait une bien plus grande allonge. Et cela contraria Penguin qui trouvait difficilement une faille exploitable. Depuis le début du combat, il n'avait enchaîné que parade et esquive et n'avait pas pu riposter une seule fois. Mais contre un adversaire de la trempe du second de Kidd, c'était à prévoir.

« Cesse de faire le singe! ordonna Killer, agacé par les incessantes pirouettes de son adversaire.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt qu'on parle de tout ça autour d'un verre? Comme des pirates civilisés? » tenta le Heart dont le pompon rouge perdit quelques millimètres.

Bon, tentative de négociations avortée. La partie adverse n'était pas très réceptive… À mesure que le combat s'éternisait, les coups se firent plus soutenus et leur puissance gagna en intensité. Tout en esquivant, Penguin cherchait du coin de l'œil une échappatoire. Il avait remarqué l'étroitesse de la rue par rapport à l'artère principale, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il tenait là sa porte de sortie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une faille dans la défense du massacreur. Et c'est ce dernier qui la lui donna quand il fendit l'air d'un coup horizontal.

Les yeux du Heart brillèrent. Là!

Il esquiva la lame en se baissant. Killer avait fait l'erreur de mettre trop de force dans sa frappe, si bien qu'il fut emporté par son propre élan. Penguin eut alors tout le loisir d'admirer le flanc gauche non protégé de son adversaire. Vif comme l'éclair, il atteignit Killer en plein visage d'un coup de pied retourné bien placé. Bepo en serait fier! Sans perdre un instant, il mit l'hébétude de son adversaire à profit pour lui faucher les jambes.

Et maintenant, cassos!

Il n'attendit même pas que Killer soit au sol pour s'élancer vers le mur. Avec l'agilité d'un singe, il courut sur les pierres puis, lorsqu'il sentit la gravité le rattraper, il sauta sur le mur d'en face, et ainsi de suite, se rapprochant petit à petit des toits. Malheureusement, le navigateur ne monta pas assez vite pour être hors de portée : une main lui agrippa la cheville et le tira sans ménagement vers le sol.

Déstabilisé, Penguin s'écorcha les mains sur la paroi en tentant de se rattraper. Dans un bruit sourd à faire grimacer un dur à cuire, il retomba lourdement sur les pavés. Le pauvre Heart expulsa l'air de ses poumons d'un seul coup tandis que son bonnet vola un peu plus loin. À plat ventre sur les pavés brûlant, quelques larmes involontaires perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Son épaule droite lui faisait un mal de chien, bordel!

Il pourrait remercier le ciel s'il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose. Et s'il sortait vivant de cette confrontation mal engagée.

Sonné et tremblant, il n'osa par relever le nez pour voir Killer arriver à sa hauteur. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon, il entendait très bien le _tac, tac _des talonnettes se rapprocher, ainsi que l'une des faucilles racler le sol dans un crissement atroce. Penguin tenta de se remettre debout, mais le choc l'avait complètement désorienté. Une main le retourna sèchement sur le dos. Il glapit, tant de douleur que d'anticipation.

La vision un peu floue, Penguin distingua un mélange confus de jaune et de noir. Sa tête avait durement heurté le sol au moment de sa chute. À présent, elle le lançait autant que son épaule.

Killer s'assit sur son ventre, empoigna le col de sa combinaison d'une main et leva l'autre, prêt à abattre sa faux. Pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier sans doute, le rookie enfonça un genou dans son épaule blessée. La réaction fut immédiate : Penguin arqua le dos puis se débattit, tentant de virer le genou par tous les moyens. Une unique larme dévala la pente de ses joues. La douleur était horrible, aiguë et perçante, mais il ne hurla pas. Penguin ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. La respiration laborieuse, il garda la mâchoire étroitement serrée. Maintenant, il en était certain, son épaule était luxée.

Soudain, il vit Killer amorcer la descente de son bras. Penguin ferma précipitamment les yeux. La douleur devait lui jouer des tours car juste avant de les clore, il crut discerner une lueur bleue du coin de l'œil. Le cœur battant la chamade, il attendit un coup… qui ne vint pas. Le navigateur attendit quelques minutes, mais toujours rien. Il se décida à rouvrir les yeux.

À sa grande surprise, son assaillant ne bougeait pas; son bras était encore en suspension dans l'air et la prise sur son col avait même faibli. En fait, Killer le fixait d'une intensité rare, Penguin pouvait le sentir. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cela le mit très mal à l'aise, nonobstant le profond soulagement qu'il ressentait.

Lentement, Killer approcha sa lame, jusqu'à toucher le cou frêle. D'instinct, Penguin leva le menton pour rester le plus loin possible de la dangereuse arme. Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'elle s'approcha encore en pressant sa peau blanche. Confus par ce revirement de comportement, il fixait attentivement les moindres gestes du massacreur, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Si en apparence, Penguin ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'agitation, dans sa caboche, en revanche, c'était une toute autre affaire.

_Mais que fout-il?_

Le navigateur ne pouvait pas se référer à l'expression du rookie pour savoir ce qu'il faisait puisque ce dernier cachait son visage derrière sa passoire. Impossible d'avoir la moindre foutue idée de ce à quoi il pensait!

D'ailleurs, celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, de manière si comique que Penguin aurait ri s'il n'avait été au bord de l'évanouissement. Il se crispa quand le métal incisif se mit en mouvement, remontant le long de son menton avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Penguin retint son souffle. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de sortir le massacreur de son étrange léthargie.

Killer resta ainsi à l'observer plusieurs secondes, immobile. Puis, sans crier gare, le rookie lâcha son col et approcha sa main libre du visage de son captif. Au moment de toucher la peau blanche, une voix grave s'éleva brusquement de l'autre bout de la ruelle.

« J'peux savoir c'que tu fous, Killer? »

Drapé dans son manteau de fourrure tel un roi, Eustass Captain Kidd s'avança vers eux d'un pas impérieux comme si la ville lui appartenait. Penguin gémit. Encore une autre montagne de problèmes en perspective. Elle allait de Charybde en Scylla cette affaire.

Arrivant à leur hauteur, Kidd jeta un œil dédaigneux à la prise de son second, et eut une grimace méprisante, ce qui vexa fortement le navigateur qui eut très envie de lui faire ravaler ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui? J't'ai déjà dit qu'on s'la jouait mollo sur cette île. Lâche la crevette, j'veux pas d'emmerdes avant que le Log soit rechargé. »

Mais malgré l'injonction de son capitaine, Killer ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« Quoi, encore? maugréa Kidd. L'a fait quoi celui-là? rajouta-t-il en désignant Penguin d'un coup de menton.

\- M'a suivi… »

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil. Il savait que son second avait la gâchette facile mais pas à ce point-là.

« Et ?

\- … M'a appelé Barbie. »

Le navigateur se fit tout petit. Kidd, lui, inspira profondément, le coin des lèvres agité d'un tic nerveux. Killer était un excellent bras droit, mais il avait la réputation dans l'équipage d'être légèrement susceptible. Lorsque Kidd fut sûr de ne pas lâcher un ricanement malencontreux, il se massa l'arête du nez et fit demi-tour sans un regard pour le Heart.

« Captain?

\- Fais-en c'que tu veux, j'm'en tamponne. J'ai aut'chose à fout'.

\- Captain, c'est un des gars de Trafalgar. »

Alors qu'il repartait en sens inverse, son manteau tournoyant théâtralement dans son sillage, Kidd se figea, un pied en suspension. Lentement, il se retourna vers Penguin, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Ce dernier vit sa dernière heure arriver. Finalement, il allait peut-être bien passer l'arme à gauche.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Alors t'es un des larbins du détraqué psychopathe? susurra le pirate roux, un sourire proprement diabolique sur les lèvres. J'ai changé d'avis, Killer. Bute-le.

\- Dans le genre détraqué psychopathe, tu n'es pas mal non plus, mon cher Eustass-ya », intervint une voix calme et posée au-dessus d'eux.

Tandis que Kidd et son second levaient la tête, le visage de Penguin se fendit d'un sourire. Assis nonchalamment sur le rebord du toit, Law les observait depuis son petit poste. Jambes croisées et mains sur les genoux, il était parfaitement à l'aise et ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur. Il se permit un petit sourire en coin quand il admonesta Eustass de l'un de ses plus beaux _Fuck._ Le navigateur sourit de plus belle._ S_on capitaine, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux!

Pendant que les deux rivaux se lançaient à la figure les salutations d'usage, Penguin se rappela d'un menu détail, à savoir la lueur bleue qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt.

« Une minute… Vous étiez là depuis tout ce temps, Cap'taine, et vous n'avez rien fait?! chouina le navigateur en gigotant, battant l'air de ses pieds.

\- Boucle-la, Penguin.

\- Oui, Cap'taine! »

Kidd, paré de son sourire démoniaque, s'était lancé dans un duel silencieux. Le regard glacial du chirurgien, rendu plus profond par l'ombre de son bonnet, aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais pas Eustass Kidd. C'était à qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Cependant, les deux capitaines étant aussi têtus que fiers, ce n'était pas gagné.

La tension était palpable, le navigateur pouvait presque la sentir dans l'air. Il ne connaissait pas deux pirates qui se haïssaient plus que c'est deux-là, et à vrai dire, Penguin ne savait pas trop d'où était née cette animosité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voudrait pas se trouver dans les parages lorsqu'ils entameraient un combat beaucoup plus physique. Sans sous-entendu.

Estimant qu'il était temps de filer, Penguin profita que l'attention de Killer soit tournée vers les deux supernovas pour tenter de s'extirper, mais à peine eut-il amorcé sa tentative de fuite que le massacreur le rappela à l'ordre en appuyant du genou sur son épaule. Foudroyé par la douleur, le navigateur lâcha une plainte sourde. Law, jusque-là imperturbable, brisa brusquement le lien visuel qu'il entretenait avec Kidd pour regarder dans leur direction, une main sur la garde de son nodachi.

Kidd ricana.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton toubib? Que c'est mignon… »

Law le foudroya du regard, agacé d'avoir été distrait et, surtout, d'avoir perdu leur petit duel.

« J'ai un marché à t'proposer, Trafalgar.

\- Je ne fais pas de concessions, Eustass-ya. Tu devrais le savoir », répliqua d'emblée le chirurgien.

Eustass plissa légèrement les yeux, sa main caressant doucement l'un des revolvers pendus à sa ceinture. Son sourire mauvais s'agrandit en même temps qu'il réfléchissait. Penguin pressentit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Bien… Dans c'cas, peut-être que tu s'ras plus disposé après ça... Killer! » beugla le capitaine roux, une veine saillant à son cou de taureau.

Eustass détestait quand on lui résistait, et les autres en payaient souvent le prix. Sans hésiter, son second plaça ses faucilles de part et d'autre du cou de Penguin - son étrange comportement semblait être de l'histoire ancienne. Killer n'avait plus qu'un mouvement à faire pour trancher la gorge de son prisonnier, ce dernier s'étoufferait alors lentement dans son propre sang avant de trépasser. Le navigateur déglutit péniblement en songeant à la mort douloureuse qui l'attendait.

« Du chantage ? observa le chirurgien, pinçant les lèvres.

\- T'aurais dû t'en douter, non?

\- Venant de ta part, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner... »

Un sourire de requin sur les lèvres, Kidd reprit :

« Maintenant qu'j'ai ton attention, parlons de notre petit marché... Oh non! je f'rais pas ça à ta place, dit Kidd en secouant un doigt d'un air réprobateur alors que Law venait de lever une main. Sors une seule de tes putains d'bulles, et tu peux dire adieu à ton toubib.

\- Mon navigateur, corrigea Law.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est mon navigateur, répéta le chirurgien agacé, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement lent.

Penguin pouvait presque entendre le soupir profond derrière le ton de son capitaine. Ces deux-là se détestaient cordialement et il n'était franchement pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit. Il était plus probable que Killer enlève son masque que voir les deux supernovas arriver à un accord un jour.

« Toubib, navigateur, j'm'en tamponne, Trafalgar! s'énerva l'impétueux capitaine, une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe. Bouge un muscle et mon second s'occupe de lui!

\- Égratigne-le, et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de ton second », l'avertit Law d'une voix froide comme la glace.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, le défia Kidd, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

À quelque pas de là, Penguin et Killer avaient la fugace impression d'être devenu le fruit d'un pari dangereux. Dangereux pour eux. Ils se regardèrent tous deux, puis leur capitaine respectif. Le marché semblait complètement passé à la trappe, au profit d'une bonne baston à l'ancienne. Parler avec les poings, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Dans le ciel, le soleil tapait durement l'île de ses rayons. Prisonnier de sa combinaison et écrasé par le poids de Killer, Penguin avait du mal à respirer. Cependant, malgré tout cela, il n'avait pas encore tourné de l'œil, chose assez improbable pour le citer. Il regarda le massacreur, celui-ci était retombé dans son étrange léthargie. Désintéressé de son capitaine, il fixait le navigateur depuis un moment déjà. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et ses joues déjà rouges rivalisèrent avec le pompon de son bonnet. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il savait que ce regard, caché derrière ce casque, était loin d'être purement psychopathe. Il y avait autre chose… Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

En revanche, il avait une idée très précise de la façon dont il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas, et bien que sa tentative ait foiré la première fois, il n'avait pas laissé tomber son plan d'évasion. Il attendait simplement une meilleure occasion. Et encore une fois, c'est Killer qui la lui donna sans même s'en rendre compte. Penguin l'aurait presque embrassé pour le coup.

Comme le massacreur s'était penché ver lui - Penguin ne savait pas pourquoi et il ne tenait pas à le savoir -, il profita du recul des lames pour agripper le col de la chemise à pois et faire passer un Killer complètement surpris par-dessus lui à l'aide de ses pieds. L'opération ne dura que deux secondes, montre en main. Il entendit le fracas des faux raclant le sol alors que leur propriétaire se ramassait sur les pavés. Craignant des représailles sévères, Penguin ignora la douleur dans son épaule droite, se remit sur ses jambes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, puis courut ramasser son précieux bonnet.

« Capitaine! »

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Law pour réagir.

« Room! Shambles! »

Se faire téléporter par le capitaine procurait toujours une sensation désagréable qui partait des jambes et remontait le long de la colonne, et qui n'était pas s'en rappeler au navigateur la caresse sans chaleur d'un serpent. Si Law n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le réceptionner, Penguin serait probablement tombé du toit sous l'effet de son brusque vertige. La téléportation et son état de faiblesse ne faisaient pas bon ménage. La tête bourdonnante, le navigateur grimaça.

« Tu es un véritable aimant à problèmes, soupira Law qui passa le bras gauche de son compagnon autour de ses épaules. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul une minute sans que tu ne rameutes tous les cinglés du coin. Le coup du travesti m'a suffi. (Il lui jeta un regard dur lorsque Penguin ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier.) Pas le temps pour ça.

\- TRAFALGAR! On n'en a pas terminé! rugit Eustass, hors de lui et frustré que son moyen de pression se soit fait la malle.

\- Navré, Eustass-ya, fit le chirurgien, les négociations sont terminées. »

Le visage déformé par la colère, Kidd empoigna un de ses revolvers, mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre les deux pirates en joug, ceux-ci se volatilisèrent dans un dernier _Shambles! -_ la bulle disparut dans un grésillement insolite. Sur le toit, en lieu et place des deux pirates se tenaient à présent deux pauvres morceaux de bois.

L'impétueux capitaine shoota rageusement dans une bouteille laissée à l'abandon, il vociféra des jurons et des menaces de mort à faire pâlir un fantôme. À quelques pas de là, Killer ne l'écoutait pas. Les sautes d'humeur de son boss, cela faisait longtemps qu'il y était habitué. Kidd râlait souvent juste pour la forme…

Il regarda la corniche, songeur. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers la crevette au visage rougi et aux yeux larmoyants.

Cette image ne quittait pas son esprit. Des larmes, Killer en avait vu au cours de sa vie, sur des visages déformés par la terreur et l'impuissance. Mais celles du Heart étaient… hypnotiques. Ses joues furent parcourues d'une sensation étrange, comme une douce chaleur. Killer y aurait certainement apposé ses doigts s'il n'avait pas porté un casque. C'était… nouveau. Et étrange. Le visage du navigateur repassa devant ses yeux. Il avait très envie de le revoir et de contempler encore une fois cette expression particulière.

« Killer, amène-toi! On s'barre! » vociféra son capitaine en partant la tête haute, le pas impérieux.

Le massacreur sourit derrière son casque. Parce qu'il savait que le pirate à la casquette serait amené à le revoir plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et à ce moment-là, Killer l'accueillerait comme il se doit. Emboîtant le pas à la supernova, il s'amusa à lancer en l'air une petite sphère en verre munie d'un bracelet de cuir.

L'équipage du Heart n'irait pas bien loin sans son Log Pose.

* * *

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu, et je vous dit à vendredi pour la suite de Loup y es-tu? pour ceux qui me suivent. Un petit commentaire, ou un simple merci, et Killer viendra vous découper avec toute la douceur du monde et- Ha, non, pardon, pas la bonne technique. Je recommence : et Penguin viendra vous faire un gros câlin (tapez-le sur le bout du nez s'il a les mains trop baladeuses). Et si vous êtes particulièrement sage, vous aurez peut-être même Shachi (et là, à vos risques et périls). Mais à votre place, je ne parierais pas trop sur Law. Il est fort probable qu'il vous découpe en tout petit morceau et qu'il fasse un gratin avec vos reins… Ouh, c'est glauque!

Enfin soit, un simple merci fait déjà beaucoup. Ne sous-estimez pas la force de vos mots! Je me fais toujours une joie de répondre à chacun(e).

A bientôt!


	2. Deuxième round

**Nda:** bonjour à tous et à toutes en cette douce soirée de novembre! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bel et bien de la suite, mille excuse pour le temps d'attente. Le précédent chapitre n'étant pas à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais, je me suis efforcée de recommencer l'entièreté de ce deuxième chapitre. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez plus que le premier.

J'en profite pour vous remercier chacun et chacune pour l'engouement dont vous avez fait preuve à l'égard de ce texte. Étant le premier PenguinxKiller de ce fandom, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Donc, je vous remercie du fond de mon petit cœur, vous, lecteurs et lectrices, ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et les followers! Plein de bisous aux habitué(e)s (Mlle Lau, Shina, Jya, Jafaden et Loan), à ceux et celles qui m'ont découverte en cours de route avec cette histoire ou une autre (Nyrdann, Nodoka, Emo, Umi et Shini) et bien entendu, les lecteurs et lectrices **anonymes** (carmin, Abybu, Hannikou et Sober-gamzee) qui ne sont pas lésés puisque je leur **réponds** directement via mon **profil**, je tiens à le souligner.

Vos mots m'ont tous fait plaisir, et m'ont permis de continuer cette histoire quand les coups de blues sonnaient à ma porte.

Alors, je vous applaudis, car si ce deuxième chapitre est enfin là, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Penguin n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement chanceux. En fait, il avait même la fâcheuse manie de se mettre dans des situations particulièrement cocasses et dangereuses, malgré tous ses efforts pour se tenir à l'écart des ennuis. Cependant, le nom de Penguin devait rimer avec problème, car depuis le début des aventures du submersible dans les mers agitées de Grandline, il ne se passa pas un jour à terre sans que le navigateur ne soit mêlé à des affaires plus ou moins louches et étranges. Pour la plus grande exaspération de son capitaine qui ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait sauvé les miches.

En ce qui le concernait, Penguin avait arrêté de compter après la quarante-deuxième, celle de l'affaire de la grand-mère aux chats. Sans doute la plus flippante et la plus bizarre. Il ne regarderait plus jamais les vieilles dames de la même façon. Plus jamais. _Brrr!_

« Ne bouge pas », lui ordonna Law qui palpait son épaule blessée de ses mains gantées.

Docile, le patient obéit, regardant distraitement les mouvements du chirurgien. La sensation des gants en latex sur sa peau nue était désagréable, mais Penguin ne broncha pas ; il y était habitué, étant donné le temps qu'il passait à l'infirmerie. C'était un peu devenu sa seconde chambre. Quand il n'était pas dans sa cabine ou dans la salle de contrôle, les membres de l'équipage avait pris l'habitude de venir voir à l'infirmerie, même si pour Shachi, la case infirmerie passait avant les deux autres.

Le navigateur retint une grimace quand l'une des mains tâta l'articulation de l'épaule. Si la présence d'adrénaline dans son corps avait inhibé la douleur lors du trajet de retour, à présent, c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait : chaque mouvement, chaque infime frôlement le faisait tressaillir. Et depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans l'infirmerie, Penguin faisait de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Parce que dans l'équipage du Heart, on n'engage pas des chochottes.

Law eut un claquement de langue agacé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait fini son examen et que le verdict n'était pas pour lui plaire. Dans son dos, le blessé l'entendit marmonner pendant qu'il écrivait sur un bloc-note d'une écriture étonnamment fine et soignée.

« Blessures bénignes... cou... nombreuses éraflures... paume des mains... troisième côte fêlée... luxation de l'épaule droite... possibilité de commotion... » énumérait-il dans sa barbiche.

Le navigateur grimaça. Non pas parce qu'il avait mal, mais parce qu'il avait entendu son capitaine grincer très légèrement des dents, et quand le capitaine grinçait des dents, c'était toujours très mauvais signe pour la tranquillité relative du navire, car _capitaine mécontent_ rimait souvent avec _bistouri facile_.

Cependant, Penguin connaissait assez bien le chirurgien pour savoir que cette manifestation aussi discrète qu'effrayante de son irritation n'était pas personnellement dirigée contre lui. C'était après le responsable que Law en avait, autrement dit, Killer. Et peut-être un peu Kidd... Penguin avait remarqué que le moindre prétexte pour détester un peu plus Eustass Kidd était bon à prendre, même si Law n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour haïr cordialement le pirate roux. Leur animosité l'un envers l'autre était aussi naturelle que l'amour de Monkey D. Luffy pour la viande.

« Allonge-toi, je vais devoir remettre ton épaule en place, dit le chirurgien d'un ton professionnel en lui tendant une bande de lin. Tu vas avoir mal, ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de son navigateur.

\- Merci, Cap'taine, sourit Penguin en repoussant la bande fermement, mais j'en ai vu d'autres...

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, répliqua sèchement le capitaine dont les sourcils froncés formaient des ridules sur son front. Je commence à me demander comment tu faisais avant ton intégration dans l'équipage. »

Le Heart lui offrit une moue contrite, haussant les épaules par réflexe, ou du moins, essaya-t-il. La douleur le rappela vite à l'ordre. Law leva les yeux au ciel, et avant que son turbulent patient n'aggrave son cas, il l'allongea d'autorité sur les draps blancs. Penguin serait capable de se tordre la cheville juste en se levant.

« Abduction progressive? s'enquit celui-ci en regardant Law agripper fermement son bras au niveau du coude et du poignet.

\- Abduction progressive, confirma le chirurgien, rotation externe et traction dans l'axe d'élévation. (*)

\- ... Si je vous connaissais pas, Capt'aine, je pourrais penser que vous avez choisi expressément la méthode la moins indolore, toussota le navigateur, légèrement inquiet.

\- Serre les dents. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Penguin crut voir un minuscule sourire sur le faciès habituellement inexpressif du supernovae, mais il mit cela sur le compte de son imagination. Le capitaine n'était pas sadique. Non...

Le navigateur fronça les sourcils. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour s'exclamer, Law commença à remettre l'épaule en place, et il n'eut plus l'occasion de parler avant de longues, très longues minutes.

Quand Penguin fut enfin autoriser à sortir de l'infirmerie, ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, après une autre batterie de test interminable et un repos obligatoire. Il avait bien essayé de filer en douce mais il fallait croire que le capitaine avait des yeux derrière la tête. Heureusement pour lui, Law n'avait pas diagnostiqué de commotion, autrement, il était bon pour passer la journée en observation. Et ça, non merci, il avait déjà donné. Aux alentours du vingt-sixième sauvetage, si sa mémoire était bonne.

En y repensant, Penguin ne savait pas comment son capitaine réussissait ce tour de passe-passe, mais celui-ci arrivait toujours in-extremis, le sourire insolent, drapé de sa fausse politesse comme le serait un prince de sa cape rouge et satinée. Il devait avoir une sorte de radar à Penguin. Obligé. Ou alors, un sixième sens. Ce qui revenait un peu au même...

« Alors, t'es tombé sur quel genre de phénomène, cette fois? » demanda une voix amusée que Penguin connaissait par cœur.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Shachi qui l'attendait, nonchalamment adossé aux parois du submersible. Le navigateur avait toujours trouvé que les cheveux roux du mécanicien juraient fortement avec la combinaison blanche de l'équipage. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que ce dernier ne se séparait jamais de son couvre-chef.

« Le genre Barbie, répondit Penguin en guise de salutations.

\- Travesti?

\- Psychopathe.

\- Pas cool », grimaça Shachi en fronçant le nez.

Le navigateur opina. Il plongeait dans les ennuis tellement souvent que son compagnon avait fini par se prêter à ce petit jeu de question-réponse après chaque incident. Shachi demandait et Penguin répondait. Une sorte de routine rassurante qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Une bouée de normalité au milieu de cet océan étrange qu'était Grandline.

« Civil?

\- Pirate.

-... Tu déconnes? demanda Shachi en lui jetant un regard en biais, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

\- J'en ai l'air?

-... Ouais, d'accord, d'accord, concéda le mécanicien en levant les mains. Rival?

\- M'aurait pas sauté dessus sinon, soupira Penguin qui se demanda si son comparse ne le faisait pas exprès, parfois.

\- Réponds à la question », s'amusa Shachi sans relever le ton blasé.

Le navigateur s'arrêta, shoota dans un caillou imaginaire et leva le nez, l'air passablement ennuyé. Il faisait toujours ça quand la situation le dépassait. Le mécanicien observa attentivement son manège.

« Je sais pas qui tu as énervé, mais je sens que ça va pas me plaire, marmonna-t-il, les lèvres pincées. Alors? Rival?

-... Pire que ça, lâcha finalement son interlocuteur.

\- Attends... Mais y a rien de pire qu'un... Wow, wow, wow! s'alarma soudainement Shachi. Me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois que t'as fait?... Tu veux dire... _le_ rival? »

Penguin forma muettement un petit « oui » du bout des lèvres, comme si le prononcer à voix haute lui attirerait plus d'ennui encore. Son ami le regarda avec intensité, les yeux plissés, s'attendant peut-être à ce que le navigateur s'exclame d'une voix forte « Poisson d'avril! » et se fiche allègrement de sa poire. Mais voilà, ils n'étaient pas en avril, et Penguin n'était pas un adepte de ce genre de farces. Ce dernier vit Shachi prendre plusieurs couleurs : du blanc au rouge, en passant par un beau vert-olive.

« Eustass Captain _Kidd_?!

\- Son second, en fait.

\- Ah bah oui! C'est tout de suite mieux, tiens! s'exclama Shachi d'un ton plein de sarcasme en levant les bras. Mon vieux, t'es pas dans la merde.

\- Merci, Shachi, je l'aurais jamais deviné tout seul.

\- Bon, et c'est quoi ton plan? demanda celui-ci en croisant les bras. Parce que là, de ce que je vois, il t'a plutôt bien amoché. (Il désigna le bras en écharpe et les mains bandées d'un mouvement vague du poignet.) Et je te parie que dehors, en ce moment même, y a un psychopathe en mode justicier masqué, mais sans le côté justicier, qui rôde et qui n'attend qu'une chose : te faire la peau.

\- T'as un pouvoir incroyable pour remonter le moral des gens. Merci, ça va beaucoup mieux, ironisa Penguin, la voix teintée d'une joie feinte.

\- Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir », dit Shachi, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

Le navigateur eut très envie de le lui faire ravaler. Avec sa casquette. Et ses lunettes.

« Ce que je vais faire, dit-il en montrant son poignet gauche, c'est rester bien sagement ici, en attendant que le Log Pose soit rechargé et qu'on puisse... et que... et...»

À l'instar d'une carpe, Penguin ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, ses yeux intensément fixés sur son poignet, si bien qu'à ses côtés, Shachi se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire un trou dedans. Ce qui ne ferait pas du tout plaisir au capitaine.

« Shachi... tu vois ce que je vois?

-... Tu veux dire, ce que je ne vois pas? » corrigea le mécanicien.

Penguin devint soudainement très pâle. Il avait très envie de disparaître dans l'un des tuyaux métalliques du couloir et ne plus en sortir. Quand Shachi lui secoua doucement l'épaule, il retint un violent sursaut et sembla chercher des mots qu'il ne trouvait pas.

« Je... C'est... à ce poignet que je porte le Log Pose..., murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu veux dire le Log Pose de l'équipage? _Notre _Log Pose? Cette boule de verre indispensable pour voyager sur Grandline, qui est censée se recharger dans quatre jours et qui devrait se trouver_ entre ta main et ton coude_? (Shachi se massa les yeux par-dessous ses lunettes.) S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu l'as juste oublié dans ta cabine. Ou même quelque part dans le sous-marin, ça me va aussi. »

La mine penaude, Penguin eut une plainte pathétique et misérable. Il se serait volontiers cogné la tête contre un mur pour sa maladresse.

« Non, non, non! s'écria Shachi en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine. J'aime pas ce son, c'est pas ça que je veux entendre! Je veux un _Oh!_ d'illumination, comme dans « je n'ai pas perdu le Log Pose et je sais où il est ». Pas un misérable _Oh, c_omme dans « j'ai réellement perdu notre seul ticket pour le Nouveau Monde et je n'ai aucune _putain_ d'idée d'où il pourrait se trouver! » s'égosilla-t-il en secouant les bras dans tous les sens.

Penguin releva le nez, et lui et Shachi se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Après un instant de silence tendu, ils soupirèrent de concert. Le mécanicien administra une tape sur l'épaule de son partenaire, en guise de soutien moral...

« Je sais pas quelle fée s'est penchée sur ton berceau, mais elle devait te détester. Le capitaine va te tuer s'il l'apprend, t'en es conscient? »

... Enfin presque. Le mécanicien n'était pas très bon dans ce rôle.

« Si j'apprends quoi? » demanda soudainement une voix autoritaire qui les fit frémir d'horreur.

Shachi et Penguin se tendirent, se retournèrent lentement, comme un seul homme, et firent face à la dernière personne qu'ils avaient envie de voir. Les sourcils froncés, Law les observait de son regard pénétrant, l'ombre formée par son bonnet lui donnant un air encore plus intimidant. Les deux comparses s'efforcèrent de sourire le plus naturellement du monde.

« On est dans la mouise, murmura Penguin entre ses dents.

\- _Tu_ es dans la mouise, nuança Shachi, tout aussi bas. Content de t'avoir connu, mec.

\- Faux-frère », répliqua le navigateur sur le même ton.

Les yeux de ce dernier tombèrent sur le nodachi, qui semblait plus menaçant qu'à l'ordinaire, et il se hâta de cacher son poignet dans son dos.

« Oh! Capitaine! babilla le mécanicien. Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous avez l'air en forme! Tout va très bien ici! »

Penguin avait-il besoin de spécifier que Shachi était très mauvais menteur? Et qu'il avait quelques tics qui ne passaient pas inaperçus pour des yeux avisés et experts comme ceux du chirurgien? Le navigateur se serait bien frapper le front du plat de la main si la première ne s'était pas présentement trouvée dans une écharpe et qu'il n'évitait pas sciemment de montrer la seconde.

« Ça suffit, ordonna Law en levant la main pour interrompre le babillage intempestif de Shachi. Quel est le problème? »

Les fautifs échangèrent un regard.

« Et bien..., commença le mécanicien en se triturant les doigts, disons que... Penguin a un tout petit peu perdu... Humpf! »

Il couina brusquement quand un talon écrasa son pied sans ménagement.

« Désolé, s'excusa Penguin sans regarder son ami qui faisait de petits sauts sur place en se massant le bout des orteils, mon pied a glissé. »

Un discret sourire ourla les lèvres de Law, mais ni le mécanicien, trop occupé à noyer son agresseur d'œillades noires, ni le navigateur, dont toute l'attention était dirigée vers le nodachi, ne le remarquèrent.

« Qu'as-tu perdu? » demanda le capitaine avec un grand sérieux, sans se laisser distraire par les jurons fleuris que marmonnait Shachi.

Ce dernier vola à la rescousse de son compagnon devenu soudainement muet, malgré ses orteils douloureux, malgré sa très forte envie de lui en coller une, parce que dans l'équipage du Heart, on laissait pas tomber les potes. Surtout face au capitaine. Et puis, Shachi n'était, certes, pas bon menteur, mais il savait improvisé.

« Sa raison! s'exclama-t-il en agitant les bras. Notre pauvre Penguin a un tout petit peu perdu la raison! (Il regarda le pied du navigateur avec méfiance.) Il a carrément perdu la tête... »

Le susnommé leva un sourcil et regarda Shachi comme si c'était la sienne qu'il avait perdue. Le chirurgien, lui, ne dit mot, c'était sa manière à lui d'inviter son interlocuteur à continuer. Ce que le mécanicien ne se pria pas de faire.

« Vous vous rendez compte, Cap'taine? Penguin veut retourner en ville! Alors même que Mister Psychopathe rôde dans les parages! » s'offusqua Shachi de manière presque convaincante, les poings sur les hanches.

Law braqua instantanément ses yeux orageux sur le malheureux inconscient. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême et ses lèvres légèrement pincées. Il n'était pas content. Penguin déglutit péniblement, un petit rire nerveux roulant dans sa gorge. Shachi espéra que cette réaction achèverait de convaincre le chirurgien.

« Aurais-tu d'autres problèmes dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé, Penguin? Comme une perte d'audition? demanda Law à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Euh... Non, Cap'taine, s'étonna le navigateur, pris au dépourvu.

\- Perte de mémoire, peut-être? »

Shachi et Penguin se jetèrent un regard en biais.

«... Non plus, Cap'taine.

\- Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que tu n'as pas compris dans les mots « repos complet »? Il me semblait avoir été très clair, tout à l'heure. Dois-je t'assommer et te ligoter moi-même pour être certain que tu suives mes recommandations? asséna le chirurgien, implacable.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Cap'taine », assura Penguin, tête baissée.

Les joues rouges, celui-ci se fit tout petit. Même s'il se faisait sévèrement remonter les bretelles, au moins avaient-ils évité la catastrophe. C'était, somme toute, un faible prix à payer en comparaison. Penguin se fit la promesse de remercier son ami sur ce coup. Quant à Law, il sembla satisfait ; ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés, mais ses prunelles avaient perdu de leur sombre éclat. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à Shachi, son ton passa de glacial à parfaitement neutre.

« J'aimerais que tu fasses une révision des moteurs, dans la salle des machines, et que tu me vérifies l'état de la coque extérieure. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ait un problème de ballasts en pleine mer. Wakame y est déjà, ajouta le supernova.

Cette information eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le mécanicien.

« Quoi?! Vous avez envoyez Wakame?! paniqua Shachi en agrippant son couvre-chef à deux mains. Oh non! Il va me dézinguer mon bébé! »

Dans tous ses états, il fonça dans les étages inférieurs en poussant des jurons que même Eustass Kidd ne devait pas connaître. Wakame était très habile de ses mains, malgré ce qu'en disait Shachi. Cependant, ce dernier étant préposé au poste de mécanicien, et par conséquent à la maintenance du submersible, il lui était inconcevable qu'un autre membre de l'équipage s'occupe de son bébé, comme il l'appelait, sans surveillance directe de sa part.

Penguin leva les yeux au ciel puis remarqua la petite lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de son capitaine.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vraiment envoyé, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non.

\- Sauf votre respect, vous êtes diabolique, Cap'taine. »

Law se contenta d'un petit sourire. Il connaissait ses compagnons sur le bout des doigts, et en conséquence, savait quoi dire pour se faire obéir, même si ceux-ci lui vouaient naturellement un respect sans borne. Après un dernier regard d'avertissement pour Penguin, il emprunta l'escalier vers les étages supérieurs, en direction de sa cabine personnelle.

Le navigateur attendit de ne plus entendre les pas résonner dans la coursive pour soupirer de soulagement. Sa joie fut, cependant, de courte durée. L'équipage mettrait les voiles dans quatre jours, et s'il n'avait pas récupéré le Log Pose d'ici là, il pouvait compter sur son capitaine pour recevoir plus qu'une simple petite remontrance. Enfin, en supposant que Law ne l'apprenne pas entre-temps... Penguin pria très fort pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Il se mit à réfléchir sur les moments où il avait pu perdre le Log Pose, tentant de se remémorer chaque détail de sa désastreuse journée. Il y avait eu des tas d'occasions! Peut-être durant sa fuite dans le dédale des rues, ou lors de son combat contre Killer. Une de ses faucilles avait peut-être sectionné l'attache de cuir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ou peut-être encore l'avait-il perdu quand le capitaine avait opéré un repli stratégique, et si c'était le cas, le Log Pose pouvait se trouver n'importe où en ville, étant donné qu'ils l'avaient traversée par les toits de long en large. Penguin eut un soudain gémissement d'horreur. « Si ça se trouve, il s'est brisé au sol! » se dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il devait le retrouver! Coûte que coûte! Peu importe que le capitaine lui ait implicitement interdit de sortir! Il préférait encore affronter le massacreur avec un bras en moins plutôt que de se retrouver face à Law quand il apprendrait que son navigateur avait malencontreusement égaré l'outil indispensable pour tout pirate désirant gagner Rough Tell.

Suppliant de toutes ses forces pour que le Log Pose soit toujours intact, Penguin fonça en ville.

**.x.**

Non loin de là, ballotté par la houle, le bateau du plus terrifiant équipage pirate de la nouvelle génération se dressait fièrement dans le port de l'île, à la vue de tous, comme un défi. La plupart des pirates faisaient généralement profil bas lorsqu'ils accostaient une île où une base de la marine était présente, ce qui était le cas pour les Heart Pirates qui avaient jeté leur dévolu sur une petite crique à une encablure du port.

Mais Eustass Kidd ne faisait pas partie de la norme. C'était un homme arrogant, caractériel et fier, qui n'acceptait de courber l'échine devant personne. Il avait trop d'orgueil pour se dissimuler à la vue du moindre uniforme bleu et blanc. Et même si pour une obscure raison, il avait accepté de ne pas faire d'esclandre sur l'île, il n'en restait pas moins le plus dangereux des onze supernovae, et par conséquent, il aimait être craint. Et pour être craint, il fallait être vu.

Dans l'une des cabines du navire, Killer se distrayait comme il pouvait. Il s'était lassé des parties de poker avec ses autres compagnons (de toute façon, Wire gagnait toujours), et il avait même mis fin aux séances de combat libre, pourtant divertissantes, proposées par Heat lorsque celui-ci avait accidentellement mis le feu à sa précieuse chevelure blonde. (Bordel! Heat! On n'avait dit qu'les armes!) Quant aux beuveries de l'équipage, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne l'intéressait plus, quand bien même il ne disait jamais non lorsque son capitaine lui tendait un verre. Il restait un Kidd Pirate, malgré tout.

Couché sur son lit, Killer n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que lancer et rattraper le Log Pose, subtilisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple balle, et non d'un objet précieux particulièrement fragile. En vérité, Killer s'ennuyait, et il n'y avait rien de plus tuant que l'ennui. Depuis qu'ils avaient accosté l'île, il s'était efforcé de parcourir le port et son marché à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant, sans succès. Du moins, jusqu'à cet après-midi. En se levant ce matin, il n'aurait jamais cru trouver un remède à son ennui en se rendant simplement chez le forgeron pour récupérer ses lames.

Sa nouvelle distraction, il l'avait finalement trouvée en la personne de ce navigateur des Heart Pirates. Penguin, s'il avait bien entendu. Killer sourit, il aimait bien ce nom.

Il s'était vite aperçu qu'il était suivi, mais au début, il n'y avait pas trop accordé d'importance. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, Killer y avait vu là l'occasion de s'amuser un peu, tester ses nouvelles lames, tromper son ennui de ces derniers jours. La situation avait quelque peu dérapé, il est vrai. Cependant, ce Penguin s'était révélé bien plus distrayant que prévu. Un peu trop même.

Tout à coup, une violente secousse ébranla le navire, faisant sursauter Killer qui tomba à moitié de son lit en voulant rattraper la boule de verre. Celle-ci entre les doigts, le pirate poussa un long soupir. Ça, c'était signé Kidd. Il était dans une colère noire depuis son altercation avec le chirurgien. Un de leurs hommes avait bien failli être estropié par une fourchette en passant devant la cabine du capitaine, et maintenant, plus personne n'osait emprunter le couloir du pont supérieur tant que Kidd était dans cet état.

Une nouvelle secousse fit craquer l'ossature de bois. Killer observa le plafond avec inquiétude. Il était temps d'aller calmer le boss, autrement il n'y aurait plus de bateau pour les porter jusque dans le Nouveau Monde. Il déposa le Log Pose entre les draps puis emprunta le couloir du pont inférieur et monta les escaliers qui menaient à la cabine de Kidd. Sur le pont, Wire et Heat faisaient une partie de Poker ; ils lui adressèrent un signe d'encouragement quand ils le remarquèrent.

Outre son statut de second, Killer détenait aussi le rôle de chaperon naturel car il était le seul à pouvoir tempérer les ardeurs du flamboyant capitaine.

« Captain », s'annonça Killer en toquant à la porte de la cabine.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer, il savait que, de toute façon, Kidd ne lui en donnerait pas. Un pied à l'intérieur, le second évita souplement coutelas, fourchettes et clous – il espéra que ces derniers faisaient partie des meubles et non de la charpente – qui volaient de manière hasardeuse dans l'espace aérien de la pièce, avant de pouvoir refermer la porte derrière lui.

Assis derrière son bureau, les bottes sur le bois finement ouvragé, Kidd était l'incarnation personnifiée de la colère. Le visage plus renfrogné qu'à l'ordinaire, une main sous le menton, il faisait léviter toute sorte d'objets tranchants avant de les projeter un à un sur le mur d'en face, là où étaient accrochés les avis de recherche des pirates que Kidd avait estimé intéressant. Killer ne s'étonna pas de voir celui de Trafalgar Law criblé de trou.

« Captain, t'vas finir par couler le bateau, soupira le second.

\- Ce satané chirurgien... », maugréa Kidd comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Un clou tordu perça la pupille orageuse du portrait de son rival dans un _toc!_ mat et sonore. Killer grimaça derrière son masque.

« J'crois pas que maltraiter cet avis de recherche change quoi que ce soit, Captain. Ou alors essaye avec des poupées Vaudou, t'auras plus de chance et tu peux demander des conseils à Basil Hawkins. »

Un regard noir lui répondit. Killer leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Je plaisante, Captain.

\- J'te paie pas pour faire de l'humour, Killer.

\- J'suis pas payé non plus. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les jouets tranchants de Kidd volèrent en stationnaire, comme un petit escadron. Quand chacun d'eux regagna sa place approximative – Killer vit un couteau essayer de piquer la place d'un clou dans le plancher – Eustass laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en se massant les tempes. Les yeux fermés, il désigna le buffet à côté du bureau d'un geste vague de la main.

Killer se permit un petit sourire de satisfaction. Le navire avait retrouvé un semblant de paix.

Dans le buffet, il prix deux verres, et après quelques hésitations, se décida pour une bouteille de scotch de premier choix. Il fallait bien ça. Il eut été préférable de le boire avec des glaçons, mais Kidd n'en possédait pas dans sa cabine et Killer n'avait pas envie de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à la cuisine du navire.

« Pourquoi tu le détestes autant, Captain? demanda le second en lui tendant le deuxième verre.

\- Peux pas le piffer, c'tout, grommela Eustass en fixant l'alcool d'un œil morne. Et il me semble que j'suis pas seul dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard équivoque à son bras droit.

\- J'vois pas où tu veux en venir, Captain, feignit Killer en buvant son verre à la paille.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien d'quoi j'parle. »

Le massacreur rendit les armes, mais c'était bien pour ne pas énerver son capitaine davantage.

« Il est intéressant.

\- Intéressant?! s'étrangla presque Kidd avec son scotch. Quand je vous ai trouvés, ce toubib et toi...

\- Navigateur », corrigea machinalement Killer.

Eustass eut un geste impatient de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche particulièrement agaçante.

« Navigateur, toubib ou que que sais-je encore, on s'en tamponne. Quand j'vous ai trouvés, dans cette ruelle, t'avais pas l'air de l'inviter à prendre le thé!

\- C'est plutôt tendancieux, Captain...

-... T'as pas bientôt fini? » reprit Kidd après un petit moment d'absence.

Killer leva les mains. Le capitaine, lui, se massa les tempes et finit son verre pour se redonner contenance.

« T'étais à deux doigts de l'étriper, continua celui-ci en pointant son second du doigt. J'veux même pas savoir c'que tu réserves aux autres, si pour toi un pirate intéressant est un pirate bon à tuer. »

Killer croisa les bras puis lança un regard appuyé au portrait de Trafalgar, dont le visage était à peine discernable parmi tous les trous. Il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsque son attention revint vers son capitaine qui pouvait presque voir un sourcil levé accompagner son demi-sourire.

«... Ok! Ça va, t'as gagné ! J'laisse tomber! » s'exclama le pirate roux, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Un rire grave monta de la poitrine de Killer, secouant doucement ses épaules. Lors de leurs petites entrevues, Kidd avait rarement le dernier mot, si bien que Killer s'efforçait de ménager sa susceptibilité. Parce qu'un Kidd n'aime pas passer pour un idiot.

Le massacreur servit un autre verre à son capitaine mais s'abstint d'en prendre un deuxième. Boire un alcool à la paille en condensait ses effets.

« J'crois pas qu'ce soit la dernière fois qu'on s'croise, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que la crevette va se r'pointer en ville? demanda Eustass en buvant son verre d'une traite.

\- Une intuition », répondit Killer, un sourire dans la voix.

Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain, mais ils se recroiseront. Killer était la seule personne sur toute l'île à posséder ce que le navigateur ne manquerait pas de rechercher ardemment. Et la perspective d'une autre distraction le faisait sourire d'avance.

Quand il surprit son capitaine à fixer l'océan d'un air absent à travers le hublot de la cabine, il jugea que le moment était venu pour lui de quitter les lieux et de le laisser à ses songes. Leurs conversations commençaient et se terminaient toujours de la même manière : Killer venait tempérer Kidd avec plus ou moins d'efficacité, ils buvaient, parlaient, riaient parfois, et enfin, quand Kidd se barricadait dans son mutisme, Killer partait.

Depuis le pont supérieur, le massacreur vit Heat mettre le feu aux cartes, manquant de peu les autres pirates. Killer soupira. Wire venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de tricherie. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et observa ses compagnons se mettre à l'abri derrière le mat et les tonneaux qui traînaient sur le pont inférieur.

Ce n'était pas aussi distrayant que sa rencontre avec le navigateur.

Le pirate préféra retourner à son lancer de Log Pose, mais avant ça, il estima plus sage de mettre fin aux tendances pyromanes de Heat avant que la situation ne dégénère. Killer chercha un moyen de le stopper sans trop se bouger. Ses yeux tombèrent soudainement sur un petit coutelas profondément enfoncé dans le bois sombre de la balustrade, à seulement deux mètres de lui.

Parfait.

En contrebas, alors que Wire fuyait le feu dévastateur de Heat, un coutelas se ficha dans le plancher, à quelques centimètres des pieds du pyromane.

« Si le Captain a pas coulé le bateau, c'pas pour qu'vous le fassiez à sa place. Rangez-moi ce foutoir ou j'vous balance par-dessus bord. »

Si Killer était le second du Captain Kidd, ce n'était pas seulement pour ses qualités de guerrier et son style de combat digne des plus grands assassins. C'était également parce qu'il était aussi impitoyable que le capitaine, et son autorité naturelle lui garantissait un respect et une obéissance certaine de la part de l'équipage.

Celui-ci s'activa sans broncher, rangeant le pont dans un brouhaha régulier. Satisfait, Killer retourna dans sa cabine dans un tourbillon de boucles blondes. Quand il attrapa la boule de verre qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit, ses pensées se focalisèrent automatiquement sur le pirate au pompon rouge. Son visage expressif restait inexorablement ancré dans sa mémoire. Et plus il y repensait, plus il sentait un sentiment étrange le gagner. Un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir correctement. Une sorte d'élan possessif mêlé à un autre petit il-ne-savait-quoi.

En revanche, ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il voulait ce Penguin. Coûte que coûte.

Killer eut un brusque froncement de sourcils à cette pensée, s'arrêtant dans son jeu de lancer. Cela n'allait pas du tout.

Songeur, il observa l'aiguille du Log Pose dans sa main. Et si il allait faire un tour en ville? Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, autrement il finirait par devenir fou à force de ressasser le visage larmoyant du navigateur. Et de toute façon, pour l'instant, il n'avait rien à perdre à y aller, et rien à faire. Le Heart n'allait certainement pas se montrer en ville de sitôt, donc tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre patiemment et de tuer le temps comme il pouvait.

Killer déposa le Log Pose sur son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais juste avant de l'atteindre, il s'arrêta, regarda le compas, et eut une soudaine inspiration. Il revint vers sa couchette, empocha son unique lien avec le navigateur et sortit en claquant la porte.

Direction le marché.

* * *

(*) La méthode dont je parle ici est la méthode de Milch. J'aime faire des recherches avant de me lancer dans des sujets que je ne connais pas. Cependant, bien que remettre une épaule déboitée en place n'est jamais particulièrement agréable, je ne puis pas affirmer que la méthode de Milch est la plus douloureuse de toutes celles trouvées au fil des siècles. Simple spéculation de ma part.


	3. Justicier casqué

**Nda **: bonjour, bonsoir à toutes (et à tous s'il y en a). En premier lieu, je tiens à vous remercier toutes (et tous ?) chaudement pour votre **engouement** et votre **soutien** pour cette histoire sur un pairing pas comme les autres. Cela me touche tellement de lire vos mots !

Merci aux **irréductibles** qui me suivent depuis si longtemps (Jaf, MlleLau', Loan, Shina et Umichan), à celles qui continuent de lire cette histoire malgré sa parution chaotique (Jezebel S, HippiqueAndYDeaLD, Carmin) celles et ceux qui ont rejoint cette histoire en cours de route (littlemonkeyheart, xKasatka, Naidja, RuyShyki, 6Starlight6, nellouette19, peacecraft31, Traffy D., The story of a rabbit) et surtout les guest, dont certains m'ont donnée un bon coup de pied dans le croupion quand je trainais trop (Shiki, , ocane, louna, Noon, Guest (que je vais appeler Mlle A., ne sachant pas qui est-ce)), les followers et les lecteurs/lectrices qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris !

Je vous aime, merde ! *renifle bruyamment*

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer ce chapitre-ci, et pas seulement parce qu'il fait 4000 mots de plus que le précédent (oui, oui!). Mes publications sont momentanément à l'arrêt, la raison principale étant le **manque de temps**. J'ai beaucoup de travail, et malheureusement, je n'avance pas comme je le voudrais, même si je fais mon possible. Pour ce troisième chapitre, je mentirais en disant que je suis sûre de moi. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui ne font pas avancer l'histoire à proprement parler, qui sont juste là pour étoffer le monde de One Piece et satisfaire mes envies d'auteure, comme quelques **clins d'œil** disséminés un peu partout dont je parlerai dans la **note de bas de page **et qui vous permettra, si vous les trouvez tous, de gagner la somme modique... /SBAF/

Pardon... Mais vraiment, jeter un œil à la note de bas de page après votre lecture. Cela devrait vous plaire.

Pour le point suivant de ce nda, si vous n'êtes pas un irréductible, vous pouvez passer directement à la lecture ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis la publication de "Loup y es-tu?", et même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos PM et mots de soutien par manque de temps (je pense notamment à Jya), sachez que l'intention était là. Je vais être concise : je ne vous abandonne pas. Je vais continuer à publier mes écrits sur le site, pas pour moi, pour vous, car que vous soyez là, envers et contre tout, c'est pour moi une source inépuisable de joie, et vraiment, je serai bien biatch de vous laisser tomber. Alors... *retrousse ses manches* Kaku, prépare-toi ! Tu reprends du service ! (Je vous aime les filles)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Exténué, Penguin s'appuya contre le rebord d'une devanture sobre et chic, il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur les pavés. Sa recherche n'avait rien donné, il avait regardé dans les artères principales et les petites ruelles, inspecté les toits et les caisses qui traînaient dans les impasses, fouillé sous les bancs de pierre et les pots de fleurs qui enjolivaient les façades ; il avait cherché partout, même dans les endroits les plus improbables. Mais rien, pas l'ombre d'un Log Pose.

Reprenant son souffle, il se massa la joue gauche, à l'endroit où une belle marque rouge vif colorait sa peau blanche. D'accord, regarder sous les robes n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée, mais à décharge, il avait pris le jupon de la dame pour une nappe de table – le navigateur avait été fort surpris de trouver dessous une paire d'escarpins brodés, accompagnée d'un chien très affectueux qui avait bien failli lui arracher tendrement le mollet.

Le navigateur leva le nez. Dans le ciel rosâtre, les nuages s'irisaient d'un pâle orange de fin de journée. Le soir approchait, suscitant chez le pirate une incontrôlable panique à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Il avait été naïf de penser que le Log Pose de l'équipage l'attendrait sagement dans l'une des ruelles qu'il avait empruntées quelques heures plus tôt, intact et bien en vue.

D'anxiété, il se prit la tête d'une main. Rentrer bredouille signifiait qu'il allait devoir éviter son capitaine toute une soirée, et peut-être même toute la journée du lendemain. Qui sait quand il pourrait à nouveau quitter le sous-marin pour continuer ses recherches ? À supposer que Law ne découvre pas le pot-aux-roses, car dans ce cas-là, Penguin était assuré de sortir les pieds devants.

Les épaules voûtées, il prit le chemin du retour avec la ferme intention d'exceller dans l'art du « tu me vois, tu me vois plus » !

En débouchant sur l'artère principale, Penguin s'assura de l'absence de soldats dans les parages et d'un certain pirate casqué particulièrement revanchard. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua un bar à une dizaine de mètres sur sa gauche, coincé entre la façade rose et jaune d'un cabinet de barbier et celle, vert d'eau, d'une boutique de tailleur, deux lieux dont les clients du pub, baptisé « _The Eagle and the child _», ne devaient pas pousser les portes fréquemment.

Penguin vit une petite femme replète, œil inquisiteur et chignon strict, pousser les battants de bois vernis et en ressortir en tirant par l'oreille un grand gaillard éméché qui devait faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Le navigateur la reconnut d'emblée : c'était la dame à la robe-nappe. Il se hâta de se dissimuler à leur vue.

« Ça suffit ! brailla la femme d'une voix haut perchée. Chaque jour, je dois écumer les bars de la ville pour te ramener à la maison. J'en ai assez ! »

Penguin n'écouta rien de plus. Il essaya d'imaginer sa vie dans plusieurs années, lorsque le capitaine aurait trouvé le One Piece et que lui aurait raccroché sa veste de pirate, une femme pendue à son bras et un marmot dans l'autre ; reconverti en médecin respectable dans un petit village de North Blue où il aurait de temps en temps des nouvelles de ces anciens compagnons par le biais des journaux. Plus d'aventures, plus de voyages, plus de combats. Une vie calme et paisible dénuée des affres d'une existence de hors-la-loi recherché, mis au ban de la société.

Penguin secoua la tête, chassant cette vision peu attrayante d'un avenir sans Heart. Il fixa longuement l'enseigne _The Eagle and the child, _dont la peinture cuivre s'écaillait sur le haut des lettres en capitales. Il hésita, regarda le soleil plongé derrière l'horizon, repensa à cette journée désastreuse, horriblement désastreuse...

Le navigateur se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il lui fallait d'urgence un verre de rhum, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, tant que c'était fort.

En poussant les portes de l'établissement, une petite voix réprobatrice lui souffla que sa priorité devrait être de retourner dare-dare au submersible, et non de se saouler comme un poivrot, ou le capitaine finirait par se rendre compte de son absence prolongée.

Penguin l'ignora superbement.

Law avait dû être au courant de sa petite escapade dès le moment où il avait posé le pied dehors. Rentrer maintenant ou plus tard aura le même résultat : il se fera sévèrement incendier, avec à la clé un petit passage sur le billard. Alors, avant de trépasser, autant s'accorder l'un des petits plaisirs de la vie, comme le dernier repas du condamné.

À l'intérieur, Penguin fronça le nez, l'odeur d'alcool y était forte et omniprésente. La soirée n'était qu'à peine entamée, et pourtant, à chaque table on pouvait voir des hommes chanter, crier, rire, qu'ils soient pirates ou civils. Sous sa visière, le navigateur du Heart fit un rapide tour des lieux. Dans le coin du fond, juste à côté du tenancier qui fixait son Jolly Roger d'un œil suspicieux, il repéra un groupe de trois hommes sortant radicalement du lot.

Des chasseurs de primes.

Penguin pesta mentalement, eux aussi l'avaient remarqué. Sans s'arrêter, il traversa le bar sous les regards tantôt curieux, tantôt peureux de certains clients et s'installa au comptoir. Hors de question de faire demi-tour maintenant, cela reviendrait à passer pour un poltron, et les hommes du chirurgien de la mort étaient tout sauf des poltrons.

« Ce que vous avez de plus fort, je vous prie », demanda poliment le pirate.

Le barman, un quinquagénaire barbu, s'efforça de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains quand il lui apporta un bock – il venait certainement de se souvenir à quel équipage appartenait le Jolly Roger sur la combinaison blanche. Penguin sourit en le remerciant.

Depuis ses débuts dans la piraterie, le navigateur n'avait jamais eu de prime, son visage n'était donc pas connu du grand public. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas du capitaine qui faisait régulièrement la une des journaux, avec Eustass Captain Kidd et Monkey D. Luffy, ses principaux rivaux. Aussi, si Penguin n'était pas officiellement recherché, l'emblème qu'il portait fièrement sur la poitrine, lui, l'était, ce qui suffisait généralement à attirer l'attention.

Près de l'entrée, il remarqua un vieil homme à l'allure débonnaire et au port élégant, penché sur un tas de feuilles, raturant de-ci de-là à mesure qu'il discutait avec un autre homme à sa gauche, tandis qu'à sa droite, un troisième somnolait doucement, une pipe en bois de cerisier menaçant de tomber du coin de ses lèvres. Deux tables plus loin, une partie de poker se jouait dans le plus grand silence, les participants ne semblaient pas importunés par la cacophonie ambiante, trop concentrés sur leur main.

Le dos appuyé contre le rebord du comptoir, Penguin en était à son deuxième verre. Il rit sous cape en apercevant l'un des joueurs, un jeune type aux cheveux blancs, sortir discrètement une carte de sa manche, au nez et à la barbe des quatre autres. Avalant une gorgée d'alcool qui lui laissa une agréable sensation de brûlure, le navigateur suivit la partie en cours avec intérêt ; il ne manqua pas, néanmoins, de surveiller du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes des chasseurs de primes.

Au bout de son troisième verre, un détail le turlupina. Les chasseurs ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. En vérité, ils avaient l'air peu enclin à débuter les hostilités et semblaient attendre quelque chose qui échappait au navigateur. En demandant un quatrième verre au barman, il surprit un coup de coude du plus petit des trois en direction de son voisin – probablement son frère vu la ressemblance physique – qui lui jeta un regard de connivence.

Penguin comprit enfin pourquoi les trois lascars tardaient à passer à l'action.

Ils attendaient que leur cible soit trop éméchée pour opposer une quelconque résistance le moment venu. Un plan certes malin, mais très lâche, car à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. Il s'agissait probablement de leur modus operandi habituel et ce bar était leur terrain de chasse.

Soit. Dans ce cas, Penguin jouera leur jeu, mais il fera l'impasse sur certaines règles.

Derrière le comptoir, le gérant jeta un regard furtif au groupe de chasseurs de primes, puis, tout en déposant un bock devant Penguin, il s'approcha suffisamment pour que seul son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre :

« Tu d'vrais pas rester.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour un pirate ? s'étonna le navigateur, un sourcil levé.

\- Je m'inquiète pour la tranquillité de mon bar. Et les dégâts collatéraux ; si tu pars maintenant, ils devraient t'laisser tranquille », ajouta le vieux barbu.

Et se priver d'une petite distraction ? Sûrement pas. Depuis sa cuisante défaite contre le second de Kidd, Penguin éprouvait le besoin de se friter avec des ennemis de moindre envergure, tant pour se défouler que pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était loin d'être un faiblard.

Du coin de l'œil, il jaugea les trois hommes. Le plus petit le dépassait d'une bonne tête, tandis que les deux autres devaient bien faire trois têtes de plus ; leur masse musculaire conséquente – Penguin avait remarqué que le deuxième frère ne savait pas croiser les bras – devait fortement influer sur leur vitesse de déplacement. Un bon point pour le navigateur qui ne manquerait pas d'en profiter. Avec un bras en écharpe, s'il voulait l'emporter, il allait devoir jouer la carte de la rapidité et de l'effet de surprise. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour le premier point, le second en revanche, s'avérait plus ardu mais il avait sa petite idée de comment s'y prendre.

Vidant son verre, Penguin demanda au barman de lui en servir un autre.

« Tu d'vrais ralentir sur la bibine, conseilla le tenancier en préparant la commande.

\- Je suis d'accord », concéda le pirate en levant un index, amusé de voir que son interlocuteur ne tremblait plus et paraissait avoir mis de côté son appartenance aux Heart Pirates.

Pointant le bock du doigt, Penguin murmura quelques mots au vieux barbu qui se pencha pour mieux l'entendre. Lorsque celui-ci comprit ce que voulait son client, il haussa ses sourcils broussailleux. On ne la lui avait jamais faite, celle-là !

« Je t'ai dit de ralentir, pas d'arrêter », grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, remplissant tout de même le verre pour la cinquième fois de la soirée.

À leur table, les chasseurs de primes épiaient leur cible sans en avoir l'air. Calé au fond de son siège, le plus petit fixait le navigateur depuis son entrée au bar. Une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait une partie du visage, et ses petits yeux noirs, à peine éclairés par la lueur rouge de son cigare, disparaissaient presque sous la visière d'un tricorne rapiécé.

Son frère s'exclama, agacé :

« Joe, à le fixer comme ça, il va comprendre qu'on l'a dans not' collimateur...

\- Il le sait déjà, grogna le susnommé.

\- Et il reste là ?

\- J'suis pas dans sa tête, Jack.

\- Eh, les gars, il a pas de prime ce pirate, observa le troisième homme, un peu plus lent d'esprit. On en tirera rien... »

Le regard que les deux frères lui adressèrent se passait de commentaires.

« Il va nous servir à attraper un plus gros poisson, Averell.

\- Mais on a pas de canne, Joe... »

La seule chose qui empêcha le dénommé Joe de sauter au cou de son comparse fut un coup de coude pressé lui martelant les côtes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Jack ?! » grogna-t-il.

Son frère ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, ses yeux de fouine étaient rivés sur un point invisible, par-dessus son épaule.

« On n'a plus besoin d'appât », murmura Jack.

Joe fronça les sourcils, il remarqua que la plupart des têtes s'étaient tournées vers l'entrée du pub ; le brouhaha ambiant qui enflait depuis le début de la soirée s'était réduit à de faibles murmures. Curieux de savoir ce qui attirait tant l'attention des clients du bâtiment _The Eagle and the child_, Joe imita son frère et jeta un œil en direction des portes battantes.

« Jackpot... » souffla le chasseur de primes, un sourire torve au coin des lèvres.

À la table des joueurs de poker, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tira profit de l'inattention de ses adversaires : il sortit une deuxième carte de sa manche, un as de cœur, et l'échangea contre son pauvre neuf de pique. Un sourire diabolique étira ses joues. Quinte flush royale.

Un peu plus loin, le vieil homme à la pipe en bois de cerisier ouvrit un œil, cherchant à savoir pourquoi le brouhaha des lieux avait cesser de le bercer. Le menton reposant sur la poitrine, il regarda passer le nouveau venu sans vraiment se soucier de son identité. Alors que les autres clients l'épiaient avec défiance derrière leur choppe, le vieil homme, lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel ; il avait passé l'âge de s'inquiéter pour chaque tête recherchée qui passait les portes du bar. À ses côtés, ses vieux compagnons continuaient de discourir – il intercepta les mots « quête » et « communauté ». Eux aussi n'avaient plus la volonté de s'enfuir devant n'importe quel pirate un tant soit peu dangereux.

Accoudé au comptoir, Penguin tournait le dos à la salle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir l'infime changement dans l'air, annonçant l'arrivée d'une grosse pointure. Et s'il avait des doutes, le visage blanc du patron, les murmures précipités des habitués et le désintérêt subit des chasseurs de primes pour sa tête se chargeaient de les dissiper. Il pouvait presque deviner les moins téméraires amorcer un geste en direction de la sortie.

Et à dire vrai, le navigateur aurait bien fait pareil, parce qu'il était certain que le pirate qui venait de pousser les portes de l'établissement était là pour lui ; il sentait son regard intense sur sa nuque, lui laissant une désagréable sensation de brûlure au niveau des premières cervicales.

Tout d'un coup, Penguin se tassa sur son tabouret, le nez dans son verre, les joues rouges. Il venait de reconnaître les bruits de pas, la démarche souple et tranquille qu'il en déduisait. Il la connaissait même très bien, et cela puait les ennuis en perspective.

La petite voix de tout à l'heure s'éleva à nouveau, narquoise : «_ je te l'avais dit, maintenant, tu peux être sûr que le cap'taine va pas te louper ». _En parfait adulte mature, Penguin lui tira la langue. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avouer qu'elle avait raison, cette fichue voix...

Quand les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres de lui, Penguin s'employa à réciter une prière silencieuse, se faisant par la même occasion l'effet d'un gamin pris en faute. À aucun moment il n'osa se retourner pour affronter le regard orageux qui pesait sur son bonnet, pas même lorsqu'il discerna grâce à sa vue périphérique, une main tirer le tabouret à ses côtés dans un raclement lourd d'avertissement. Poltron, lui ?

Le navigateur tritura la anse de son bock, puis en but une gorgée afin de se donner contenance, regardant obstinément devant lui. Derrière le comptoir, le gérant ne cillait pas ; il n'avait pas l'air très pressé de s'enquérir de la commande de son nouveau client et semblait plutôt jauger le degré de problèmes que celui-ci allait lui apporter. Cela vexa quelque peu Penguin, son capitaine était peut-être un pirate hautement recherché, il n'en restait pas moins un homme civilisé qui obéissait à certaines règles strictes, comme ne pas découper les gens juste avant les repas. Question d'hygiène, si Penguin se souvenait bien...

Au bout d'un instant, l'intérêt déplacé des autres clients s'effilocha et le mince filet de murmures enfla en un brouhaha continu, couvrant le tapotement de doigts du navigateur. La silhouette à côté de lui croisa les jambes avant de se tourner dans sa direction. La gorge soudainement sèche, Penguin but une autre gorgée de son verre. Dissimulant une grimace, il attendit la menace à peine dissimulée derrière un voile de courtoisie et d'indifférence, caractéristique de son capitaine, et signe avant-coureur qu'il allait vraiment en prendre pour son grade :

« 'Lut, crevette. »

D'accord... Autant dire que ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Penguin tiqua, les joues pleines de boisson. Il connaissait cette voix, et ce n'était pas celle de Trafalgar Law. Trop grave, trop rauque. Manque d'un brin d'insolence. Et de suffisance.

Raide comme un piquet, Penguin se tourna sur son tabouret.

Non, ce n'était décidément pas son capitaine. Pas de tatouages, pas de peau mate, pas de sweet jaune poussin, ni de bonnet tacheté et duveteux. À la place, une chemise noire à pois, une peau bronzée, de longs cheveux blonds, et surtout,_ surtout_, pas de visage. Juste un casque à bandes bleues et blanches percé de multiples trous.

Penguin en était certain, maintenant, il y avait bien une puissance supérieure là-haut, et elle avait manifestement entendu sa prière. Mais à choisir, le navigateur aurait préféré avoir affaire à son capitaine plutôt qu'à l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer pas plus tard que cet après-midi.

Ironie du sort.

« J'vais finir par croire que t'es maso. »

Sur ce point, le navigateur n'allait pas lui donner tort, car il fit la chose la plus stupide et la plus suicidaire qu'il eut jamais faite de toute sa vie : il recracha le contenu de son verre sur Killer.

Les conversations se turent instantanément, laissant planer un silence de mort. Le barman, barbe frémissante et visage blême, fit un mouvement discret de ses deux mains à l'attention de Penguin, un geste explicite et universel.

« _Barre-toi fissa !_ »

De manière lente et mesurée, Killer redressa la tête ; il avait eu le réflexe de la baisser en recevant la boisson en pleine figure. Sa chemise gouttait sur le plancher à la manière d'un métronome. _Plic, ploc_. L'apparent calme du massacreur ne leurra pas Penguin, il connaissait ses réactions pour en avoir eu un aperçu, et en toute franchise, il était content de ne pas apercevoir le visage du pirate car celui-ci devait arborer une expression terrifiante, en témoignait les ondes noires qu'il exhalait par vagues, alourdissant l'air plus efficacement qu'une chape de plomb. _Plic, ploc._

Penguin déglutit difficilement.

« Ouais... t'es maso. »

Ces mots eurent sur le pauvre Heart un effet plus dévastateur qu'une menace de mort clairement formulée.

D'une célérité hors du commun, Killer dégaina ses lames et se rua vers Penguin, renversant bruyamment son tabouret. Il y eut des cris, un mouvement de foule, les moins tétanisés s'enfuirent du bar tandis que les autres se dissimulaient derrière ce qu'ils trouvaient. Le barman, lui, avait disparu dès les premiers signes d'hostilité.

Penguin leva son bock, bloquant l'attaque latérale de son adversaire. La lame se ficha dans son bouclier de fortune, à seulement trois centimètres de son visage.

La force du coup le propulsa pratiquement contre le comptoir, et désormais, il se retrouvait coincé entre le bois vernis qui lui compressait douloureusement le bas du dos, et Killer qui pesait de tout son poids sur sa faux ; il essayait d'atteindre le navigateur par le biais de la pointe qui avait réussi à percer le bock.

Une lutte s'engagea entre les deux pirates, un affrontement inégal et déséquilibré dont le résultat était couru d'avance si Penguin ne tentait rien pour désamorcer la situation. Killer était en parfaite possession de ses moyens, le navigateur, en revanche, ne disposait que d'un seul bras.

« Tu sais... Hhh... je crois vraiment que... tu gagnerais en sociabilité... Humpf !... si tu apprenais... à gérer ta colère ! ahana-t-il entre ses dents, ses joues rouges trahissant l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour maintenir la lame loin de sa gorge.

Killer augmenta la pression. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas apprécier la boutade.

Le navigateur souffla péniblement, il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Son bras commençait à trembler de fatigue et ses muscles criaient grâce. En désespoir de cause, il eut recourt à une technique innommable et mesquine qu'aucun homme n'utiliserait contre un autre confrère, question de compassion et de solidarité masculine.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits des traînards, Penguin shoota violemment dans les noisettes de Killer. _Ding !_

L'effet fut instantané. Le navigateur ne s'attarda pas pour observer le résultat, tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était fuir le plus loin possible avant que Killer ne se remette de ce cruel affront ; Penguin n'osait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si jamais le second des Kidd Pirates venait à le rattraper. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder Killer plié en deux, qui se retenait à moitié au comptoir, la respiration difficile et le corps tremblant, et sortit en trombe du bar _The eagle and the child. _

Direction le sous-marin et vite.

Penguin s'engagea dans les étroites ruelles de la ville, évitant sciemment les artères principales où il serait trop facilement repérable. Il prit à gauche, puis à droite, au hasard des rues, en direction du sud-est, là où l'équipage avait amarré le submersible.

Courant à vive allure, Penguin s'essuya rapidement la joue. Dans sa chute, Killer lui avait entaillé la peau sur trois bons millimètres, une belle coupure que le Heart allait devoir expliquer au capitaine, et il doutait fortement que l'excuse « _je suis tombé dans les escaliers_ » soit très crédible.

Le cœur au bord de l'implosion, Penguin s'arrêta un bref moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant, seules les étoiles et la lune à demi pleine éclairaient ses pas. Une brise fraîche, bienvenue après la chaleur de la journée, balaya la ruelle par intermittence ; le navigateur soupira de contentement.

Il en profita encore quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa course dans le dédale des rues. Calant son souffle sur sa foulée, Penguin s'efforça de garder une enjambée basse et rapide afin d'éviter de perdre de précieuses minutes en pauses trop fréquentes. Seulement, il dût s'arrêter trois rues plus loin lorsqu'un vertige manqua de le faire chuter. Adossé à un mur de briques rouges, il essaya de refluer les vagues nauséeuses qui menaçaient de lui retourner l'estomac.

« J'aurais peut-être dû faire l'impasse sur le quatrième verre... » songea Penguin.

À partir du cinquième, moment où il avait compris le manège des trois chasseurs de primes, le navigateur avait troqué l'excellent rhum contre une boisson des plus inoffensives et vitales, mais malheureusement pas assez vite pour lui épargner les effets indésirables de l'alcool ; les quatre verres précédents lui montaient à la tête, et les événements de la soirée n'avaient vraiment rien arrangé.

Un nouveau vertige le prit quand, soudain, une voix inconnue se manifesta.

« Tiens, tiens... Regarde un peu ce qu'on a là, Joe. »

Penguin se retourna en direction de la voix. À l'autre bout de la ruelle, le torse fièrement bombé et le menton levé, les trois chasseurs du bar l'observaient avec une pointe de suffisance dans le regard, exhibant de façon ostentatoire les pistolets à silex pendus à leur ceinture.

Penguin ne savait pas ce qui l'exaspérait le plus ; que les trois hommes arborent une confiance excessive ou que la poisse semblait l'avoir élu comme digne représentant ?

Cette journée aura définitivement été une catastrophe de bout en bout.

« Le p'tit gringalet du comptoir, ricana le plus petit, un sourire torve dévoilant des dents jaunies par le tabac. J'vois que tu t'en es sorti face au massacreur. Pas mal. Mais dommage pour toi... t'vas regretter de pas être resté là-bas. Le sort qu'on t'réserve est beaucoup moins enviable.

\- À vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous avez une chance contre moi », rétorqua Penguin d'un calme olympien.

Son interlocuteur leva les bras, une moue condescendante sur le visage, comme s'il prenait à témoin un public invisible. Penguin eut très envie de le frapper.

« Tu es tout seul, on est trois. Et tu es désarmé.

\- Pas besoin d'arme. »

Penguin se garda de leur dire qu'il n'était pas si démuni qu'il le paraissait ; dans sa botte droite, un poignard attendait sagement son heure.

Le dénommé Joe eut un petit rictus, faisant rouler son cigare entre ses dents. Derrière lui, les deux autres hommes se déliaient les muscles en silence. La tête inclinée, Joe marqua une pause purement théâtrale – le navigateur fut à deux doigts de lever les yeux au ciel –, une main sur son revolver, l'autre vissée à son cigare.

« Je t'explique, Gringalet, dit-il en jetant négligemment son bâton de tabac. On peut faire ça de deux manières : la mienne, qui consiste à te laisser ligoter sans faire d'histoire, ou celle de mon pote derrière moi. (Son comparse craqua bruyamment ses jointures, ne laissant pas de doute sur le côté musclé de sa méthode.) C'est à toi de voir. »

Penguin sourit froidement. Ces trois-là étaient persuadés de l'intimider. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils allaient très vite déchanter. Adoptant une posture nonchalante, le Heart leva la main et leur fit signe d'approcher. Parfaitement provoquant.

«... J'crois bien qu'tu nous sous-estimes, renifla le chasseur de primes. Jack, Averell. »

Il donna un coup de menton sec ; ses deux acolytes s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement, leur manteau tourbillonnant autour de leurs chevilles.

« Évidemment, il envoie ses larbins_ »_, observa Penguin.

Le navigateur se campa sur ses jambes, prêt à les recevoir. Le premier à arriver sur lui fut le frère, beaucoup moins gourd et plus rapide que son comparse. Des recoins de son manteau élimé, le chasseur de primes sortit un coutelas et attaqua le pirate de manière frontale.

La lame du coutelas brillait d'une manière étrange, elle avait un aspect poreux qui n'inspirait pas confiance. Penguin devina qu'une substance avait été appliquée dessus et il présuma qu'elle n'était pas là juste pour faire jolie ; il avait intérêt à éviter tout contact avec elle.

Le navigateur attendit la dernière seconde avant de se décaler de quelques centimètres. Profitant du déséquilibre de son assaillant, il lui saisit le bras au niveau du poignet, veilla à orienter le coude vers le bas, puis simultanément, appliqua une force descendante sur le bras et remonta violemment son genoux.

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la ruelle, suivit de près par un hurlement de douleur. Le chasseur de primes n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son articulation brisée que déjà, Penguin le jetait sans vergogne dans les jambes de son deuxième adversaire, faisant chuter lourdement celui-ci sur son collègue blessé. Strike !

Penguin dissimula un sourire sardonique derrière le col de sa combinaison en regardant le frère essayer de s'extirper de sous son pesant compagnon. Assurément, se prendre cent-dix kilos de muscles sur la tronche ne devait pas faire du bien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! pestella Joe, à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Magnez-vous le cul, vous allez pas m'faire croire que vous êtes incapables de fout' une branlée à ce minus ?!_ »_

L'armoire à glace se fit bientôt dégager à coups de coude, tandis que Jack lui vociférait de bouger ses pénates. Ce dernier se releva péniblement en tenant son coude meurtri, la rage déformait ses traits et l'éclat mauvais que Penguin pouvait lire dans ses yeux noirs était promesse d'un lent et douloureux tourment. Le navigateur haussa les épaules, peu impressionné.

Soudain, le colosse fondit sur Penguin, brandissant ses poings massifs devant lui. Sa vitesse prit le navigateur au dépourvu – il s'était attendu à des mouvements lents vu le gabarit du bonhomme –, il ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes de combattant qui lui permirent d'éviter de justesse un crochet du droit dévastateur.

Emporté par son élan, le poing du chasseur termina sa course dans le mur. L'impact provoqua une légère secousse tandis qu'un bruit sourd couvrait l'exclamation de stupeur de Penguin. D'un coup sec, le géant extirpa sa main, emportant avec lui des petits morceaux de plâtre. Un cratère profond de quelques centimètres s'était formé à l'endroit de la collision, et désormais, des fissures larges d'un pouce couraient sur l'entièreté de la façade rouge. C'est le proprio qui n'allait pas être content.

« Mais t'es tombé dedans quand tu étais petit ou quoi ?! » s'exclama Penguin en gardant une distance de sécurité.

Le chasseur de primes grogna, creusant de petites ridules sur le haut de son nez épaté. Derrière lui, Joe s'était allumé un nouveau cigare et observait la scène avec attention, confortablement installé sur l'une des nombreuses caisses qui encombraient la ruelle. Il caressait les motifs de son arme d'une main distraite.

Penguin s'efforça de garder un œil sur lui et son frère, pendant que M. Muscles se ruait derechef vers lui, corps en avant, tête baissée. Un direct du gauche lui frôla dangereusement la joue, et durant quelques secondes, le navigateur se contenta d'esquiver. Il analysait le style de combat de son adversaire, rudimentaire et peu varié. Facilement prévisible.

Au moment où le géant lui allongea un nouveau direct, Penguin décela une faille dans sa garde. Rapide comme l'éclair, il esquiva le coup, entra dans la zone triangulaire de son adversaire et d'un mouvement descendant, frappa la région du foie de ses phalanges intermédiaires. Apprise de Bepo, cette technique endommageait le foie, engendrant de ce fait une douleur concentrique qui se diffusait lentement sous les côtes.

Penguin était certain de l'avoir bien exécutée, alors pourquoi l'homme était encore debout ? La frappe ne semblait même pas l'avoir égratigné.

« Arrête de jouer, Averell », commenta Joe en s'inspectant le dessous des ongles.

Trop surpris, le Heart ne se dégagea pas assez vite : une main large se referma autour de son cou et le souleva du sol. Étouffant à moitié, il tenta de se défaire de la poigne du chasseur de primes, mais les doigts épais ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Ce type avait la force d'un buffle. En dernier recours, Penguin asséna des coups de pieds que le colosse ne devait même pas sentir. Sa masse musculaire conséquente devait agir comme un bouclier naturel.

Les yeux dénués d'une lueur d'intelligence, Averell ricana stupidement.

« À court d'idées ?

\- Je... commence », avoua Penguin dont le visage commençait à prendre une légère teinte bleue.

La gorge en feu, il chercha désespérément de l'air. De ses oreilles bourdonnantes, le navigateur entendit vaguement la voix de Joe aboyer un ordre à l'attention de son acolyte. Il crut discerner un « vas-y mollo » quand une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

« Eh, Monsieur Muscles, t'as... beau faire de la gonflette... Y a un truc que tu pourras... jamais renforcer », toussa-t-il d'un ton narquois, la voix quelque peu éraillée.

Comme le chasseur de primes fronçait les sourcils, Penguin pointa son index vers le bas, et le colosse fut assez stupide pour baisser les yeux.

« En vérité... je... pensais plutôt à... _ça_. »

Le sourire diabolique, Penguin lui décocha un brutal coup de pied dans le nez. La tête d'Averell partit en arrière en même temps que ses doigts abandonnaient leur prise pour se presser contre son nez en sang. S'aidant de ses pieds, le navigateur poussa le corps en équilibre précaire, fit un salto arrière maîtrisé et atterrit sur ses pieds. Il se releva juste à temps pour voir le chasseur de primes s'écraser lamentablement sur une pile de caisses.

« Suivant », déclara-t-il en se massant la gorge, la voix plus fluette que la normale.

Il allait certainement garder des marques durant quelques jours. L'imbécile n'y avait pas été de main morte. Pendant que celui-ci se relevait péniblement – il avait des allures de tortue renversée sur le dos – Penguin se tourna vers Joe et Jack. Sauf qu'un détail le turlupina.

« _Où est passé Jack ? _»

Un faible tintement dans son dos l'alerta. L'espace de quelques secondes, le temps parut ralentir. Penguin se retourna, ses yeux accrochèrent le regard noir du deuxième frère, à seulement trente centimètres de lui, le coutelas empoisonné dans la main ; un rictus goguenard prit forme sur les traits burinés de Jack alors que celui-ci dirigeait la lame droit sur son cœur.

Le temps reprit son cours.

Véloce, Penguin louvoya hors du trajet du coutelas, mais il ne fut pas assez vif pour éviter le coup de pied retourné qui s'ensuivit. Il se prit de plein fouet un talon dans le ventre, l'éjectant sur deux mètres avant de retomber durement sur les pavés en un roulé-boulé. Le navigateur retint une plainte sourde et cracha de la bile.

« Bordel... » gémit-il, plié en deux, son bras enserrant son ventre.

Il se retint de vomir avec peine.

« Oh ! désolé, ça doit faire mal... » le toisa Jack, une moue faussement compatissante sur le visage.

Penguin jeta un regard plein de hargne à son adversaire qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, menton relevé. Nauséeux, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de se redresser sur ses genoux.

« Fini de jouer, intervint Joe depuis son trône improvisé. Averell, tu me l'assommes et on l'embarque. »

Penguin sentit une présence dans son dos ; il tourna la tête si vite qu'il se fit mal à la nuque. Derrière lui, le colosse se tenait droit comme un i, le menton maculé de sang, la mine grave de celui qui faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Contrairement à Jack, il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses yeux – bien que le Heart lui eut cassé le nez –, juste une froide détermination et une loyauté sans faille envers Joe.

Averell leva son énorme poing. Au moment où il l'abattit, Penguin se protégea instinctivement de son bras. Les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée, il attendit le choc, il attendit la douleur, la violence du coup et la souffrance.

Mais rien de tout ça ne vint. Seule une bourrasque lui cingla le visage.

Interpellé, Penguin ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Il était entier et toujours conscient. Un miracle. Clignant des paupières, il se décida enfin à relever la tête...

Son miracle avait un nom, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'observait sous cet angle.

Interposé entre Penguin et le chasseur de primes, éclairé par la clarté diaphane de la lune, drapé d'un voile de mystère et de secrets, Killer affichait des airs de sombre justicier. Un justicier si terrible aux yeux des autres hommes...

« C'pas très élégant d'cogner un homme à terre... »

Jamais Killer n'avait dégagé d'aura si froide, ni n'avait paru si furieux qu'en cet instant précis, et malgré le fait qu'il dissimulait son visage en permanence, Penguin pouvait deviner la lueur mortelle qui animait dangereusement son regard.

Killer n'était plus Killer. Il était_ Le Massacreur_.

Pour la première fois, le navigateur éprouva de la peur. Une peur violente et viscérale. Une question se répéta en boucle dans sa tête, à la manière d'un vieux disque rayé : l'intervention du pirate était-elle une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, et c'est probablement cette incertitude qui l'effrayait le plus.

« Je t'explique, Gringalet..., commença Killer dans une imitation presque parfaite de Joe. On peut faire ça de deux manières. (Averell essaya de bouger son bras, mais son poing restait fermement emprisonné dans la main du massacreur.) Soit j'te la broie... »

Tout à coup, le chasseur de primes mit genou à terre. Son visage exprimait une intense douleur, quant à ses yeux, ils brillaient d'appréhension et de surprise. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire maîtriser par un pirate qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. La pression autour de son poing ne cessant de s'accroître, Averell tenta désespérément de faire lâcher prise à Killer mais celui-ci demeurait inflexible ; ses doigts continuaient de se resserrer inexorablement.

Pour un peu, Penguin l'aurait presque plaint.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le chasseur eut le nez contre les pavés que le second des Kidd Pirates consentit à relâcher sa poigne. Juste un peu. Killer se pencha vers son adversaire ; d'une voix polaire, il paracheva :

« ... Soit j'te la fauche. C'est à toi de voir. »

D'un geste sec, il dégaina sa deuxième faucille avant d'en apposer le tranchant sur le poignet du colosse. D'une lenteur empreinte de sadisme, il cisailla la peau sur quelques millimètres.

Subitement, au son métallique de la lame, ou peut-être était-ce le hoquet apeuré de leur acolyte, les frères sortirent de leur torpeur. Derrière les deux pirates, Jack tira le pistolet pendu à sa ceinture puis pointa le canon sur leur nouvel ennemi, au niveau de l'omoplate gauche.

Penguin le vit, pas Killer.

Au moment où le Heart attrapa le poignard dissimulé dans sa botte, une détonation assourdissante claqua dans le silence de la nuit.

Les yeux rivés sur Jack, sur son sourire crispé, Penguin n'osa pas se retourner pour contempler les ravages de la balle, il ne voulait pas voir le sang imprégner la chemise à pois, goutter lentement sur le sol et colorer d'un sombre rouge les pavés gris.

Le navigateur était incapable de dire pourquoi le sort de Killer le préoccupait autant. Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ? En partie. Cela allait plus loin que ça. Peut-être que finalement, Penguin appréciait un peu le rookie, malgré son mauvais caractère et le fait qu'il avait essayé de le tuer à deux reprises.

La gorge nouée, il serra le manche de son poignard, et s'apprêta à se retourner, quand un détail retint son attention : le pistolet de Jack.

Il n'émettait pas de fumée. Pas même un filet.

En y regardant de plus près, Penguin se rendit compte qu'une tache noirâtre grossissait à vue d'œil sur son torse, rongeant lentement le tissu clair de sa longue veste de toile de voile.

Brusquement, sous les yeux stupéfaits du Heart, Jack s'effondra sur le sol, les bras en croix et le regard vide, un demi-sourire à jamais figé sur son visage anguleux. Celui-là n'aura pas eu besoin de planter de graine pour gagner le monde d'en haut.

« Jack ! Averell ! »

Penguin entendit un bruit sourd puis un corps chuter. Quittant des yeux le cadavre, il pivota sur place. Il mit plusieurs secondes à examiner ce qu'il voyait.

Aux pieds de Killer, le colosse gisait face contre terre, la bouche ouverte en une dernière plainte silencieuse. Il n'était pas mort, juste assommé. Le massacreur, lui, tenait un pistolet à silex dans sa main droite. Penguin le reconnut, il l'avait vu un peu plus tôt : c'était celui d'Averell.

Quand Killer lui avait-il subtilisé ?

« J'te laisse une chance de t'barrer, annonça froidement le supernova à l'adresse de Joe.

\- Tu sais qu'j'en ferai rien. »

Il y avait un soupçon de chagrin dans son timbre de voix, presque imperceptible derrière la rancœur et la rage. Joe retira son pistolet, le jeta au loin, et s'avança vers eux d'un pas résolu. Des replis de son manteau, il tira un sabre courbe à la garde dorée ; il s'agissait certainement du seul objet dont Joe prenait soin.

Killer contourna le corps d'Averell, jetant négligemment l'arme à feu. Bientôt, ses faucilles tournoyèrent autour de ses protège-mains en métal.

Après tout ce temps passé au ras du sol, Penguin se releva enfin, replaçant son poignard dans sa botte avant de masser son épaule douloureuse. Il regarda, tour à tour, Averell et Jack, puis Killer et le dernier des trois chasseurs encore debout. Joe savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre le second des Kidd Pirates, il n'était pas si présomptueux. Dès lors, son intention était claire aux yeux de Penguin : mourir lors d'un dernier baroud d'honneur.

Des pas, des crissements métalliques, un cri étouffé, une chute, et c''était fini.

Joe n'était plus.

Penguin ne regarda rien de la scène. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout comme son capitaine, tuer ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. Law prenait, certes, un malin plaisir à malmener les marines, les pirates et les chasseurs de primes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, mais jamais il ne tuait. Il était médecin avant d'être pirate, et par conséquent, le chirurgien de la mort connaissait la valeur d'une vie, bien plus que le laissait supposer son surnom. Voilà en quoi il était différent de Kidd et de tous ces pirates brutaux qui détruisaient des villages entiers à tour de bras.

La mine sombre, Penguin rajusta son bonnet. C'est avec une pointe d'amertume qu'il apostropha Killer, se fichant bien de savoir si ce dernier gardait des intentions belliqueuses à son égard :

« Tu te sens obliger d'éliminer tous ceux que tu croises ? »

À quelques mètres de là, son interlocuteur cessa de secouer ses lames, s'il fut surpris par le ton et par la question, il n'en montra rien.

Killer le considéra un instant.

« On m'surnomme le massacreur », se contenta-t-il de répondre, la voix basse et grave.

La seule pensée d'avoir tué deux personnes, ce soir, ne le secouait même pas ; c'était son quotidien, et cette simple constatation irrita Penguin au plus au point.

Killer reprit sa tâche de nettoyage, l'impassibilité dont il faisait preuve contrastait drastiquement avec sa fureur de tout à l'heure, faisant naître quelques interrogations chez le Heart. Le massacreur ne comptait visiblement pas se débarrasser de lui, ou en tout cas, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Néanmoins, plus par désir de provocation, Penguin demanda :

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé ? »

Killer se stoppa une microseconde avant de recommencer à secouer ses faux, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Le navigateur précisa sa pensée :

« Tu comptes me tuer, moi aussi ? »

Mais à trop tirer sur la corde, elle finit par casser.

Killer se retourna abruptement, ses boucles blondes tournoyant autour de lui. En trois foulées, il fut sur Penguin. Celui-ci mentirait en disant que le soudain changement de comportement du massacreur ne l'effrayait pas ; ses jambes bougèrent contre sa volonté, et comme dans le bar, il se retrouva coincé contre le mur, Killer bloquant de ses bras toute tentative de fuite.

À contrario d'avoir tenu tête au second des Kidd Pirates, le navigateur s'efforça de soutenir son regard, le menton levé – Killer étant plus grand que lui –, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Courage ou inconscience ? Certainement un peu des deux.

Killer se pencha vers le navigateur quand, soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre à l'angle de la rue. Le supernova se redressa prestement et souffla en guise de réponse, tandis que des marines débarquaient en petite patrouille :

« Plus tard, peut-être. »

Penguin n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer : Killer attrapa son poignet et le tira sans ménagement à sa suite, les cris des soldats en guise de fond sonore. La détonation de tout à l'heure avait dû alerter un habitant qui en avait référé aux autorités compétentes.

Au fil de leur fuite, Penguin faillit trébucher plusieurs fois, car Killer prenait des virages secs, jusqu'à changer, parfois, brutalement de direction ; les marines semblaient être partout.

« Attends ! ahana le navigateur essoufflé. Prends... Aah... à gauche ! »

Les deux pirates, l'un comme l'autre, ne tenaient pas à affronter toute une compagnie de soldats, d'une part parce que ce serait aller à l'encontre des ordres de leur capitaine respectif, et d'une autre, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir permettant de repousser une volée de balles. S'en prendre une seule faisait déjà assez mal.

Killer assura sa prise sur le poignet de Penguin et tourna à gauche, conformément à l'injonction.

Il s'agissait d'une impasse, coincée entre la façade criarde d'un particulier et la vitrine surchargée d'un botaniste. Ça et là, des planches de bois, des pots en céramique fêlés ou brisés, des caisses éventrées et des fleurs fanées en encombraient le passage.

Freinant des quatre fers – le navigateur faillit lui rentrer dedans –, Killer réagit au quart de tour. Il poussa Penguin derrière un amalgame de planches et de caisses abîmées, se pressa tout contre lui, ignorant l'exclamation étouffée du Heart lorsqu'il le bâillonna de sa main, et attendit, plus silencieux qu'une ombre.

Les bottes des marines claquaient contre les pavés, ils progressaient dans leur direction. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la petite impasse, Penguin sentit Killer se crisper et se coller davantage à lui. Ils étaient si proches que le navigateur pouvait compter les battements de cœur du rookie ; ils étaient rapides.

Ceux du Heart aussi, mais certainement pas pour la même raison.

Penguin ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il était focalisé sur le corps de Killer. Être enserré par le massacreur – il se força à ne pas utiliser le mot enlacer – était une expérience assez déroutante en soi. Penguin pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers sa chemise, son parfum sur sa peau ; la douceur des boucles qui effleuraient sa joue, et surtout, les formes musculeuses qui épousaient les siennes à chaque inspiration.

Les marines étaient loin désormais. Pourtant, Killer ne bougea pas, il restait attentif au moindre bruit. Perturbé plus qu'il ne le voulait par leur promiscuité, Penguin décida de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il chassa la main plaquée sur sa bouche, attirant l'attention du pirate, et toussota :

« Tu... Hum... Ils sont partis... »

Il n'osa par regarder son interlocuteur, trop gêné. Comme Killer ne parut pas comprendre le sous-entendu, il ajouta :

« Tu... tu peux reculer ? ... S'il te plaît... »

Le massacreur pencha la tête, avisa leur situation, puis sembla enfin se rendre compte de leur position. Cependant, au grand désespoir du Heart, il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant ; il se contentait de le fixer intensément, de ce même regard étrange que lors de leur premier face à face.

Penguin ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait, ni à quoi il jouait. Killer était un personnage difficile à cerner, et par moment, il semblait être une tout autre personne. Le navigateur aurait aimé voir son visage, ne fut-ce que pour avoir une idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, car son comportement ambigu le laissait perplexe, pour ne pas dire le déroutait.

« ... Les marines sont loin, maintenant... Tu peux me lâcher ?... », souffla Penguin tandis qu'il observait le vol d'un papillon de nuit, le souffle du pirate balayant sa joue.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard qui le détaillait.

Subitement, un index releva son menton.

« Tu d'vrais regarder ton interlocuteur dans les yeux. »

Penguin avait émis le désir de savoir à quoi pensait Killer, c'était chose faite, et à bien y réfléchir, il aurait préféré rester à jamais ignorant. Leur visage était si proche que le Heart était maintenant capable de discerner ses iris à travers les ouvertures de son casque. À l'instant où leur regard s'agrippa, un lien s'établit entre eux, un lien trop fort pour que Penguin puisse le briser, et malgré lui, il se perdit dans les profondeurs de ces prunelles couleur menthe à l'eau, intenses, brûlantes, possessives.

Entre deux caisses, le papillon de nuit insouciant se prit dans les fils d'une araignée vorace.

Penguin cessa de respirer, il avait peur de déchiffrer, d'interpréter le langage de ce regard soutenu, de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait et tout ce qu'il impliquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était regagner le submersible, mettre de la distance entre lui et Killer, que ce dernier cesse de le tenir étroitement contre son torse, qu'il cesse d'embaumer l'air de son odeur musquée ; qu'il cesse d'être aussi étrange !

Penguin en eut assez. Cela faisait trop d'émotions d'un coup.

« Lâche-moi. »

Il repoussa fermement le rookie de sa main, mais telle une statue de pierre, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre ; il resta là à le fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

Bon. Pas de panique. À cette pensée, la petite voix ironisa dans sa tête : « _tu es dans une impasse sombre, derrière des caisses, seul avec un Killer qui te dévore du regard, et personne ne sait que tu es là. Non, tu as raison, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter_ ». Penguin la fit taire et la refoula dans un coin de son esprit.

Soudain, le massacreur se pencha vers son oreille, malgré le fait que Penguin le repoussait d'un bras. Carrure de crevette...

Tétanisé, le nez dans les boucles blondes, le Heart ressemblait à un animal acculé.

« Demain soir. Quai trois », murmura Killer, la voix grave et basse.

Les idées pas très claires, le navigateur mit du temps à comprendre la portée de la phrase. Quai trois... C'est là qu'était amarré le bateau des Kidd Pirates.

« Tu penses sérieusement que je vais monter à bord d'un bâtiment ennemi ? » dit-il, une pointe de méfiance filtrant dans sa voix.

Penguin se raidit lorsqu'une main effleura sa hanche.

« Ceci devrait te motiver, répondit son vis-à-vis en se redressant. J'crois savoir que Trafalgar n'apprécie pas les contretemps. »

Il baissa les yeux, le navigateur suivit son regard. Dans la main du massacreur, un petit objet reposait sagement, comme surgi des recoins de sa chemise. Penguin ouvrit la bouche, muet de stupeur ; il reconnut tout de suite son Log Pose, celui-là même qu'il avait cherché durant des heures.

« Où l'as-tu eu ?!

\- Pas important », éluda Killer en écarta la main alors que son interlocuteur amorçait un geste pour récupérer son précieux bien. Demain soir, quai trois, répéta-t-il.

Le navigateur serra les poings, fixant son Log avec anxiété. Évidemment, ç'aurait été trop simple. Les pirates comme Killer ne donnaient jamais rien gratuitement. Restait à savoir ce que ce pirate-là voulait exactement.

« Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ? » rétorqua Penguin, farouche.

Sa rencontre avec Eustass Captain Kidd était encore fraîche dans sa tête, son sourire effrayant et la lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux rouges l'avaient marqué. Et puis, le massacreur restait le massacreur. Même s'il lui avait sauvé la mise, le Heart ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

« C'est pas dans mes plans, assura Killer, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Il va me falloir plus que des paroles en l'air pour m'en convaincre », rétorqua le Heart, obstiné.

Au moment où ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, Penguin sut qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Une très grosse bourde. Les prunelles du second brillèrent derrière son casque.

« Ça peut s'arranger. »

En un mouvement, Killer empocha le Log et se colla de tout son long au navigateur ; ce dernier rougit furieusement quand une cuisse se cala impérieusement entre ses jambes.

« M... Mais qu... qu'est-ce que t-tu fous ?! bafouilla-t-il, au bord de la panique.

\- Ce que tu m'as demandé », souffla le rookie en lui relevant le menton d'une main.

Lentement, sous les yeux écarquillés de Penguin, Killer passa un pouce par-dessous le rebord de son casque... et le souleva.

Les gens ont coutume de mettre un nom sur un visage, le Heart, lui, mit un visage sur un nom. Ou plutôt un début de visage.

Killer garda sa part de mystère ; il ne dévoila rien de plus qu'un bouc naissant surplombé d'une bouche taquine dont le demi-sourire creusait de légères fossettes au coin de ses lèvres fines.

Penguin fut hypnotisé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le pirate sourire, et ce spectacle hors du commun lui procura une étrange sensation au niveau du ventre, un sentiment inhabituel qu'il ne voulait pas analyser. Son cœur cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui suivit : ses battements s'affolèrent définitivement lorsque Killer se pencha pour happer ses lèvres.

Le navigateur ferma prestement les paupières, tremblant d'attente, de peur et d'appréhension, la tête emplie d'interrogations et d'incertitudes.

Killer s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage. Leur souffle mélangé, il caressa du pouce la courbe de la mâchoire, puis la peau frissonnante du cou, et de ses lèvres, il effleura subrepticement celles du Heart, une caresse furtive, trop légère pour le contenter mais suffisante pour frustrer le plus jeune.

À l'instar d'un chat, le massacreur joua avec sa proie.

Quand l'attente devint insoutenable, quand Penguin s'agrippa à sa chemise à pois, qu'il se pressa inconsciemment contre lui, les yeux à demi-ouverts sur des pupilles dilatées, et qu'un souffle tremblotant passa la barrière de ses lèvres, Killer sut qu'il était temps de franchir la ligne.

Prenant le visage du navigateur en coupe, il combla enfin l'espace qui les séparaient.

Ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour, ni un baiser brutal, pas plus qu'il n'était doux ou chaste. C'était un baiser de découverte entre deux personnalités opposées.

Avant d'aller trop loin – il ne voulait pas non plus effrayer le cadet – Killer cassa leur échange et se dissimula à nouveau derrière son casque.

« Convaincu ? »

Avec satisfaction, il observa Penguin se remettre de ses émotions ; il avait cette expression larmoyante qui l'avait tant subjugué la première fois. Le navigateur peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber, ne faisant gère confiance à ses jambes flageolantes pour le porter.

Il commençait seulement à revenir à lui lorsque Killer lui souffla ces derniers mots à l'oreille, juste avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité :

« Tu sais où me trouver. »

La seconde d'après, Penguin se retrouva seul dans l'impasse, comme si Killer n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Seule une fugace odeur musquée attestait de sa présence. Doucement, irrémédiablement, il sortit de sa torpeur ; les événements de la nuit firent leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête.

En prenant conscience de sa situation, de son Log, du quai trois et de Killer, un seul mot émergea clairement parmi le flot agité de ses pensées.

« Bordel. »

Se laissant glisser le long du mur, le navigateur resta un long moment à regarder un point invisible devant lui, les joues rouges de honte d'avoir réagi comme un adolescent émoustillé par ses hormones.

Un hululement strident troubla la nuit souveraine. Penguin se décida à regagner le submersible. Tête baissée, il se ficha bien de croiser des marines. Son corps était en mode automatique, quant à sa tête, il avait déjà pressé le bouton off. C'est pourquoi il ne se souvint pas du trajet, ni combien de temps il mit pour regagner la crique où se trouvait le sous-marin. Il fut juste soulagé d'en apercevoir la couleur entre le tronc des arbres.

Fatigué, le navigateur se hâta de monter à bord. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, juste s'allonger et oublier cette journée désastreuse. Mais voilà, une puissance supérieure dut trouver qu'il n'avait pas encore assez souffert car un autre problème pointa le bout de son nez, beaucoup plus urgent à régler.

« Euh... B-Bonsoir, Cap'taine. »

oOo

* * *

**Hop, hop, hop** ! Pas si vite ! Vous n'allez pas partir avant d'avoir pris connaissance de mon petit **jeu** ?

Comme dit en début de chapitre, il y a des **clins d'œil** disséminés un peu partout, cela va des films aux bandes-dessinées, en passant par les contes pour enfant. Le but, ici, est de tous les **trouver**. "Ouais d'accord, mais ça nous avance à quoi, nous ?" Patience, Laura-Juliette, j'y viens.

Il y a en tout **cinq** clins d'œil, cela va de la simple allusion à la référence grosse comme un camion. "Eh, ça fait beaucoup ça..." Je sais, Robert-David, mais c'est parce que ce qu'il y a la clé vaut au moins ça. Et cesse de m'interrompre, je me perds dans le fil de mes pensées. "Okay"

Dans ce chapitre, il y a une référence à un** manga** (je vous donne un indice, c'est un shonen écrit par une femme), un **écrivain**, deux **bandes dessinées** et un **conte** anglais (bon, en vérité, il y avait aussi une réplique du film _Le roi scorpion_, mais c'était vraiment trop subtil, alors si vous la trouvez, je m'aplatis devant vous). Avant que vous ne partiez à la chasse aux œufs... ("Je croyais que c'était des clins d'œil ?" Raimond-Charles-Xavier, tais-toi...), je précise que vous ne devez pas me citer la phrase qui contient le clin d'œil, juste me **préciser** le personnage ainsi que la bande dessinée/ conte/ manga duquel il est tiré, sauf pour l'écrivain, là, il suffit de me donner son nom (à ce propos, le bar "The eagle and the child" devrait vous mettre sur la voie).

"Tu leur donnes beaucoup d'indice, là..." Je sais. Mais si il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui les trouve, c'est pas drôle, Yvette-Huguette. Afin que tout le monde ait sa chance, je ne prendrai pas le premier qui arrive à tous les trouver, ainsi, ceux qui lisent cette histoire plus tard ne sont pas pénalisés. Le **gagnant** sera désigné parmi ceux qui ont trouvé l'entièreté des références via un ingénieux système de **tirage au sort** : les pseudos sur un bout de papier, chapeau et hop!

"Avec tout ce charabia, t'as toujours pas parlé du cadeau, j'te signale." J'y viens, j'y viens.

Le **cadeau** en question est un **OS **sur le **pairing** de votre choix, dans le **genre** de votre choix, avec le **rating** de votre choix. Bref, c'est vous qui décidez de tout. Il suffit de m'écrire une petite phrase pour me donner une indication du ton de l'histoire (veillez quand même à me laisser quelques libertés scénaristiques). Il s'agit d'un cadeau sur mesure ; toutefois, j'ai quelque restrictions. Je n'accepte aucun pairing comprenant Chopper, je n'écris pas d'inceste, je ne veux pas entendre parler de pédophilie et encore moins de PWP (il me faut un semblant de scénario pour écrire!). Pour finir, les **pairings rares **sont les bienvenus, car comme vous l'aurez constaté, j'écris essentiellement sur des couples insolites. Alors s'il y a un pairing sur lequel vous avez toujours voulu lire sans jamais voir votre vœu exaucer, c'est le moment! Et si vous en avez **plusieurs** en tête, pas de soucis, communiquez-les moi aussi, cela me permettra de choisir celui qui m'inspire le plus. Enjoy !

"Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?" Parce que ça m'amuse, Ferrero-Roger. Et c'est aussi une sorte de remerciement pour l'engouement et la gentillesse des lecteurs à l'égard de cette histoire.

**Une dernier chose : ne mettez pas une review juste pour me communiquer vos envies de pairings. Cela me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre 3.**

**ps** : je contacterai le/la gagnant-e par PM pour lui demander ce qu'il/elle désire. Donc, n'écrivez pas vos idées dans les commentaires.

A bientôt pour le quatrième et dernier chapitre !


End file.
